


Faces

by Anonymous



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Controlling Behaviour, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mentally Unstable Quentin Beck, No underage, Obsession, Parent Tony Stark, Peter finds out about Beck's irks until later on their trip, Peter is really vulnerable and naive, Road Trips, Running Away, Toxic Relationships, verbal and physical abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They're eloping and this is the right thing.Looking at Beck's admiring expression and feeling his hands on his body was enough to make Peter sure of this.Or, Peter runs away with his boyfriend and he turns out not to be who he thought. Peter will love him nonetheless.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

_We're really doing this? _

Peter waited for a response anxiously, phone lowered under the table as his dad spoke with irritation on the phone, he's been pacing around the kitchen for six minutes now and his mom is quiet, eating fastly. She and dad had a fight; Peter heard them before coming down to have dinner.

He doesn't care anymore. 

He isn't hungry. He can't eat. He's too nervous. 

His phone buzzed in his hand and his mom looked at him with a funny look when Peter jumped and was quick to look down and stare at the screen. 

_Yes. If you still want it. I want whatever makes you happy. There's time to think again, baby. _

Peter looked at his mother and father, he stared at the familiar scene and how bored and sick of it he is. He felt guilty for a moment, when he made eye contact with his dad and then mom, but he forced himself to look away, and the happiness of his boyfriend's words in the text made him feel serene anyways.

This is the right choice. This is the best deal. This is better for Peter and it's worth it.

He believes that. Beck been saying that since they started planning this and Peter knows he's right.

Beck is always right. 

_I'm sure. I'm just a little scared. _

Beck answer was immediate. Peter grimaced when his dad raised his voice to whoever he was talking to. His mom stood up, kissed Peter's head and left. 

_Don't be. Everything will be perfect. I'll be there. You'll never be alone again, baby. You will never need anything because you'll have it all. _

The boy felt his eyes tear up and he looked at the ceiling, before nodding to himself and standing up. His father didn't notice when Peter left the kitchen. 

_I love you Beck. So much. _

_I fucking love you too. We'll be okay, baby. You trust me? _

Peter entered his room and grabbed his backpack to check nothing was missing or forgotten. 

_I do. _

_Good... I can't wait to live with you. _

Peter grinned and sat on the edge of his bed. He'll miss this bed. He texted with flushed cheeks. 

_Me too. Imagine all the sex we'll have. _

_Fuck, I know. Can't get enough of ya. Need some medicine._

The boy chuckled silently and laid down, his fingers moved fast. 

_I'll be so good..._

_I know. You always are, baby. _

His mind drifted to three days ago, when Quentin was fucking him in his bedroom, while his parents were out, thrusting from behind and pulling at his hair, telling Peter how good he was and how perfect he feels. 

He shut his eyes, bit his top lip and dragged a hand down to place it on to of his crotch lightly, his heart beat fast and he was starting to sneak a hand in-between his jeans and boxers shamelessly when his phone buzzed twice. 

_I need to go, baby. I'm getting everything ready for us. _

_I'll be outside at nine sharp. Be ready. We have to be quick. _

Peter rolled over on his stomach, typing.

_Okay. I'll be there. _

_Don't forget the money. _Beck added. 

Peter sighed and looked at his duffel bag, where it was in need to be filled. 

_I won't. I love you. _

He didn't get a response back so he stood up to finish getting ready. His mind felt heavy and this seemed surreal, but it's right and Peter never desired something so bad like this. He's sure and willing. It's just normal to acquire nerves and hesitation. But he wants this. 

Beck is right, this will be so worth it. 

They will be together. 24/7. They will fuck, eat, walk, watch movies, love and travel together. Peter wants this more than anything. 

Peter deserves everything and his parents doesn't deserve him. Beck always says and Peter believes him. 

There's no time for guilt. 

Fuck, they're doing this. 

Peter is really running away with his boyfriend. 

His boyfriend. The older man who used to work for his dad, the one who is so intelligent and caring, the one who guides Peter and treats him like a gift, the one he only met three months ago, the only person who loves Peter so hard that he could cry and the only one who understands him. 

Yeah, they are meant to be. 

They're getting away from everything. 

And, Peter can't wait. 

-

_"Don't bring too many things. Just the essentials. I'll buy you whatever you want as soone as we're out of New York."_

Quentin had insisted when Peter was staying over at his apartment and they were beginning to plan their scape. 

They had to wait almost a month for Peter to turn eighteen, so they could actually and finally leave. His birthday is tomorrow, in a few hours, and Peter will be on the road and with his boyfriend by that time. They wouldn't have to worry about authorities getting involved because Peter will be a consenting adult. 

It doesn't really affect him that he will leave his house and parents on the day before he was born. His dad forgot Peter's birthday last year and that was a reason for their parents to fight. Peter feels guilty about leaving them, his heart aches more or his mom, but she is so consumed in her work and failed marriage that she barely pays attention to Peter anymore. 

His parents are comfortable with Peter being responsible and mature for his age, and Peter hates that. He hates them sometimes, but he quickly shakes his head when he thinks that. 

_This is the right thing. _

Peter thought to himself. He's a burden to his parents anyway, Beck once told him carefully kindly when Peter was sobbing on his lap, because his parents missed the science fair in the last year of high school. 

His parents don't care. His parents won't miss him and Beck is right about that too. 

_I'm all you need and I love you, baby. _

Peter's done with this place and this generic life. Beck promised him adventure, excitement, love and no preoccupation. He trusts Beck, he has fulfilled everything he's said so far. 

Peter is sure about running away with the love of his life and he won't change his mind. 

He's leaving. Blame his daddy issues, shitty life and his fucking dad.

Still, Peter his a picture of his parents in the the notebook inside his backpack even though Beck told him to not bring anything personal that would remind him of his soon to be past life. 

Because, deep down, Peter knows he will miss it. 

He pasted a note on his headboard, just lie Beck suggested he did so hid parents wouldn't involve the cops. Peter's hand shook and he cried as he wrote. It read:

_ **I'm okay and I will be. ** _

_ **Don't look for me. ** _

_ **I love you mom and dad. ** _

** _Your son, Peter. _ **

He will be okay. 

-

Peter hugged found his mom in his parents' bedroom, he went up to her and hugged her tight, he buried his face on her chest and sighed. 

"Are you okay, Pete?" She chuckled and combed his hair back, softly, like she used to do when he was little. 

"Yeah," His voice was muffled and he looked up at her blue eyes, "I just really love you, mom." 

Peter couldn't help doing that, he needs to say some sort of goodbye, even if Beck told him to just leave and never look back. He's finding that hard. 

A kiss was delivered on his forehead and Peter looked away from his mom's fond smile. She whispered. 

"I love you too, Pete." 

He hugged her for a little longer before he left the room. This time he didn't look back. 

Peter loves his dad. Even if he doesn't wants to, he is always looking for approval and knowledge, he is always looking to be his dad's first priority, but he never is. Tony wasn't always like this, he changed suddenly and Peter misses his old dad who would give him popsicles in the middle of the night and tell him stories to help him fall asleep. 

But, Peter can't take being ignored, but he knows he would forgive his dad if he decides to start being a father again. 

He once told Beck that and Peter cried when Beck told him bluntly and sincerely that Tony will never change or begin caring. 

That's why Peter found comfort in Beck. Because, unconsciously, he receives that care, importance, approval and love that he doesn't gets from his dad, but from Beck. 

He feels like he can't breathe without Beck and he would die without his eyes on him. 

Guilt start invading Peter again as he quickly descended the stairs to his dad's workshop, he wanted to look at his face for a last time. And, Peter tried hard to not make his voice crack. 

Tony is leaning over a table, examining a prototype, he didn't bother to turn around when Peter cleared his throat and spoke.

"D-dad?" 

"Hey, kiddo," His voice seemed distracted, it sounded tired and Peter closed his eyes for a second. His dad is the only one who calls him that and he will miss that. 

He will miss that. He will miss _this_. Maybe this is isn't right and he is fucking up. Maybe things will get better and now...now he is having second thoughts. Beck crossed his mind for a second, he would be so disappointed. Peter feels mortified. 

"Can we talk?" 

His dad clicked his tongue, still not looking at him, "Not really. Can't right now. I'm really stuck here with this and I'll receive a call from work in two minutes."

"Dad, please," Peter started, arms lifting. 

"We'll talk tomorrow, Peter," Tony muttered, walking around the table, not looking at him for more than three seconds, "I'm busy."

"It'll be quick," He said weakly. He just wants to say that he loves him, like he did with his mom. He wants to hug his dad one last time and feel his warmth. 

"Peter, I'm busy," Tony said sternly, he was looking at his computer now, "Not right now." 

"It won't take more than a minute," Peter sounded like pleading, but just his throat felt really numb. His bottom lip felt like trembling when his dad finally looked at him, with a frown. 

His heart dropped. 

"I said I'm busy, Peter," Tony said firmly and he nodded at the door, "Please, I need silence." 

The boy shook his head, he lowered his gaze and turned around promptly, his shoulders were hunched and he knew his dad was looking at his project again. That he probably didn't notice Peter's hurt expression and desperation. 

Peter took angry steps to the livingroom, he wiped away the two tears on each sick roughly and clenched his fist. His breathing is hard and quick, his ears are ringing. 

Like magic, the guilt and remorse disappeared. Anger and sadness invaded him and that felt like a push to make up his mind. 

Peter felt nothing when he opened the safe under his dad's bar. When he put the money inside his backpack, his mind was rushing and his head felt numb. He slammed shut the metal door and only left the gun inside it. Beck will be happy that Peter was brave enough to take the money, the one that will help them live for months. 

His parents face crossed his mind, but Peter ignored it, he told himself he didn't care.

His backpack felt heavy. He felt happy and disturbed at the same time. 

-

Beck texted him at nine o'clock. He is always time. Like he was on their first date. 

_Baby, I'm outside. _

_Be careful. _

His belongings were in the duffel bag that he is carrying, and the six grand are in his backpack along other personal things. 

This felt exciting and risky. It made his blood rush and he loves thus feeling. He can't wait to see his boyfriend's face. 

(He knows this is right, that this is stealing, but Beck convinced him that it wasn't. That Peter deserve this).

The boy was careful, he was silent as he walked downstairs, carrying his two bags. His mom is asleep, probably, and his dad is working. They don't check on him in the night anymore. That is finally a good thing. 

Peter sneaked out through the garage, the place where there isn't too many security cameras. He jogged as he watched his dad's sport cars, Tony never let him drive any. His heart beat hard against his chest and he's almost hyperventilating, but he calmed himself down. 

His steps echoed and he didn't look back at his house. He felt like throwing up as he jumped the part of his fence that wasn't secured, he couldn't risk opening a door and having the alarm to notify his parents someone was leaving the property. 

Then–

There _he _was. 

Beck, standing in front of his car, wearing a smile. And, suddenly, Peter's whole world made sense again. 

Peter smiled widely, his eyes were wet from crying. He crossed the street and Beck opened his arms, his blue eyes run up and down Peter. He dropped his duffel bag by theur feet, just in time he collided against Bdck's tall body. He hugged his shoulders and Beck hugged his middle, carrying him effortlessly and Peter was there, in the air, kissing his boyfriend as if he would die soon and never see him again. 

He tasted like mint and Peter opened his mouth, tasting, tasting, _tasting_. It was passionate and emotional. 

Everything felt okay now. Beck was here, with him, holding him, loving him, giving his life up for Peter and why would Peter choose not to spend the rest of his life with his man? 

"Hey," Beck whispered, pulling back slightly, he looked at Peter with caring eyes, "You okay?" 

The boy hummed and he rested his forehead against Beck's, his beard tickled his chin. 

"I love you," Beck said, holding him tighter, kissing him again. 

"I love you more," He mumbled, wanting to wrap his legs around his boyfriend's hips, but they need to leave soon. It's freezing. 

"We're okay." 

"We are," Peter nodded and adored the blue eyes looking at him kindly, lovingly. 

They're eloping and this is the right thing. 

Looking at Beck's admiring expression and feeling his hands on his body was enough to make Peter sure of this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very welcomed! Tell me if you want a continuation:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has his doubts, but Beck talked him into forgetting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for wanting more of this! I hope you like it.

"Give me your things," Beck said and Peter handed him his backpack with his belongings, "Get in the car, baby."

Peter did, accepting the kiss placed on his forehead as he entered Beck's black car. He opened the trunk and Peter looked back while putting on the seatbelt, nervously. As if his dad wouldssuddenly appear and drag him away. Beck took some time and Peter knew it was because he was seeing if the money was there.

Peter ignored any bad intuition invading him. He just wants to leave already –his hands are shaking and he didn't notice his breathing was quick until he raised a hand to place it on his heaving chest.

Adrenalin was running in his system and he gulped, rubbing at his face with both of his hands when he looked out the window and saw his house. 

"Fuck," He muttered shakily, just as the car shook because the trunk was shut. He sniffed and shook his head, snapping put if any newfound regrets. 

There's no turning back from this. This is the right thing. He felt like crying, but he won't do that. 

_Your dad doesn't care. You're mom doesn't care. I care, Peter._

He repeated Beck's comforting, crude words inside his head.

Beck opened the driver's door and got in the car hurriedly, he turned on the ignition and looked at Peter, on hand on the steering wheel and the other was placed on Peter's thigh. Blue eyed run over Peter's features. Peter sighed. 

"You're alright?"

The boy only nodded and leaned in closer, needing to feel the man's warmth. He held Beck's hand and placed it under his own chin, looking up at the other's eyes.

His boyfriend stared at him, with love and commitment, a small, sad smile played on his lips as he pushed back Peter's wavy locks out of his face, "I know your scared," He admitted, "And, that's okay. But, I'm here, baby. Okay?"

"I know," Peter said quickly. Wanting Beck to know he trusts him. He wants Beck to know that he would be nothing without him. He leaned in to steal a breathless kiss from Beck instead.

"We're in this together," Beck said, "It's just you and me from now on. Nobody else."

Peter looked away and nodded somewhat unsurely. He will miss his friends too, not that he has many. But, Beck told him that he will need to cut any sort of content with _anyone_ if he wanted this, their runaway, to work. He obeyed, because he likes the way Beck looks pleased and proud when Peter's good.

_Approval. Approval. Approval._

"Hey," Beck cooed, "Everything is gonna be perfect. I know. You need to trust me." 

"I do," He said without hesitation, looking at the blue eyes again and dying a little inside because he is so in love, "So much." 

The man nodded and stroked Peter's cheek, "Good," His voice was rough and Peter shivered. 

Peter sighed again and looked behind Beck, where his wealthy house was. He felt a pang in his stomach and he felt his bottom lip trembling, he pulled away, but didn't let go of Beck's hands; he looked in front of him and sniffed. 

"Can we go? I don't really wanna be here anymore." 

He saw from the corner of his eye Beck nodding. He squeezed Peter's hand one last time and started driving. The radio played the local news and Peter changed it to music. 

Beck's hand in the inside of his thighs was grounding, it felt erotic and exciting. Peter felt grown up, Beck always makes him feel like he isn't a kid. They were quiet but they kept sharing short glances and secret smiles. 

Peter felt like he finally started living properly when they entered the freeway and he wasn't overthinking as much as he usually would. 

Because, he is with Beck and he will be forever. Beck is all he needs and wants. 

_Beck. _

_ Beck. _

_ Beck. _

-

Honestly, his mom and dad aren't on his mind that much. 

That made Peter feel great.

He was just too happy to worry. At least right now. 

The plan was to at least get out of the city and find somewhere to stay in the outsides. And, they are following that. Peter is tired, he didn't sleep the night before because he couldn't stop thinking about this. The music was low and it was kinda cold, Beck's presence was calming and the night sky too. There was little traffic and Peter was falling asleep. 

When Beck saw his fighting to stay awake, he chuckled told Peter to hold the steering wheel as he quickly reached back and gave Peter his jacket. 

"Here, have some sleep, baby. You need it," Beck suggested, but it did sound more like a command, Peter was okay with it. "It'll be nothing but driving from now on until we get to White Plains." 

The boy nodded and folded the jacket as a pillow, "Okay," He mumbled lazily, smiling shyly under Beck's smirk. 

"Wanna hold my hand to help you fall asleep?" Beck asked after a moment of seeing Peter shifting on his seat. 

Peter nodded slowly and raised his hand, feeling the bigger one enveloped his with a tender grip. Good thing the car is standard. 

His boyfriend knew after the first few times of sleeping together that Peter fell asleep faster and peacefully if he was been held and provided with corporal heat. He was ashamed of coming as clingy and silly, but he soon found out Beck loved that. (He wonders if Beck likes the fact that he is needed or because he wants to help Peter). He doesn't care, Beck is always there. 

"Close your eyes and think of something nice," Beck murmured.

"I love you," Peter said clumsily, mind already hazy. 

He never liked to be ordered around or be told what to do, he never listened or followed. Until he met Beck –fuck, he would do almost everything the man says. 

-

A gradual stop and a car honking woke Peter up. He stirred and groaned lowly. A familiar voice hushed him gingerly, like a hand rubbed his leg slightly. Peter blinked, then look at the surroundings. Not recognising any. 

They entered a gas station with what look like a 7-eleven, he checked the clock on the dashboard and it read half past ten. He found Beck's eyes and gave him a confused frown while yawning loudly. He stretched on his sit and giggled lazily when Beck poked his stomach playfully. 

"Where are we?" 

"Still on the freeway. There's traffic so we'll probably take another thirty minutes to get to White Plains," Beck explained, parking the car by the charging station. 

Peter hummed and closed his eyes again. He felt like he slept for three hours, but he just slept forty minutes. The car was turned off and he looked at Beck again. He was wearing a baseball cap and his beard was growing, he let it grow because Peter told him once how much he fucking likes the beard burn on his thighs and neck. Peter's heart flutter at the sigh of his handsome boyfriend and he quickly lean in to deliver a kiss to his cheek. 

The man looked at him and grinned, "What's up with you?" 

"Nothing," He smiled shyly and shrugged. _I just really love you. _

The green light coming from outside illuminated their faces and it reminded Peter when of Tokio. Beck promised he would take him there, and he believes him. 

Beck chuckled and opened the door, "I'm gonna charge gas and get us snacks. Do you wanna use the bathroom?" Peter shook his head, yawning again. 

The car shook as the door was closed and Peter watch Beck walked around the front to get to the passengers side. Peter opened the door and Beck bend down slightly, his hand rest on the edge of the roof. He nodded at Peter once. 

"Wanna come?" 

Peter groaned as he stretched again, letting his bones pop, "Nope, too tired," He said in a strained voice. 

"What do you want me to bring you then?" 

The boy looked at the Beck as he thought for a moment, "Gatorade, Skittles, Pringles and a Hershey's bar." 

Beck raised his eyebrows, "Want me to bring you real food instead?" 

"Nah," Peter smiled and slapped Beck's hand that was pinching his cheek. Peter grabbed it and bit his index finger in a playful manner, before licking it slowly. He raised his head and pulled at Beck's arm to bring him closer, till Beck was leaning down and their faces were too closed. Peter hummed, still smiling and brushed their lips together; he mumbled with an embarrassed flush, "I want your dick for dessert." 

He's still trying to get better at dirty talking and be sexy. It's quite embarrassing, to be honest, but he loves how much Beck loves Peter trying. 

His boyfriend looked at him with a lazy smirk, blue eyes half closed as he breath out shortly, "Dirty boy," He gave Peter a wet, sensual peck. Leaving them both craving more. 

Peter laughed when Beck blowed a raspberry on his cheek and pulled away, not before giving him a last, long kiss on his lips. 

"I'll be back," He said and shut the door, he knocked on the window twice and gave Peter a funny face. 

Peter was left with a smile as he placed his feet on his dashboard, he didn't have his phone with him, it was on his backpack because he was to nervous to find a text from his parents. Peter was in the middle of using Beck's phone to distract himself when a clear and evident clicking sound startled him. He looked at his side and realised the doors were locked, Beck was already inside the store. And, a odd, confusing feeling settled inside him when he pulled at the door handle and it didn't open. He tried the other door and it was the same. He stared outside the window, thinking, before shaking his head. 

He sighed, it's dark outside and lonely. Beck is just protecting him and caring about his well-being. 

Still, he couldn't help but feel on edge. He blamed it on the fact that he just run away from home. 

Beck didn't took long, he came out of the shop holding two plastic bags on one hand. When he got to the car, he unlocked it and Peter was quick to open the door and grab the things that Beck handed him, before he sat on the edge of his sit to watch Beck charge gasoline. 

The boy was in the middle of searching through the plastic bags and grabbing the first snack he found, he then asked, "Can I drive when you get tired?" 

Beck looked at him, thought for a second and shrugged, "Maybe in future trips. I don't mind driving you around, you know?" He smiled. 

He rolled his eyes fondly and stuck his tongue out, "Well, I brought my license just in case." 

"That's good," The older man nodded, then he pointed at the bags, "I bought you a turkey sandwich. Your favorite." 

"Thank you," Peter mumbled over a small smile, yawning once again.

He felt tired, but he didn't felt like sleeping. 

He and Beck talked during the rest of the ride. Beck made Peter laugh and he told him once again the story of what he thought the first time he saw Peter at his dad's company, he always asks Beck to tell him that when he's feeling down.

It cheered him up and made him see how right this really is. 

Peter mentioned his dad at some point and Beck told him to stop doing that in order to not grieve and fuck this trip. Beck is right about that. 

He always is. 

-

White Plains is an hour away from New York City. It didn't took them long to get there, even if thirty-five minutes were added. It was half past eleven and the streets in the small city were quiet and illuminated. 

Peter would like to explore, but Beck suggested that they should rest first. He promised him that he would take him sightseeing at every town and city they visit during their road trip. 

The Next destination is Connecticut, the closest to New York and White Plains. Peter is excited to visit there, he's searched what they can do there and Beck liked the idea being tourists. They'd be in love, walking hand in hand, not caring, enjoying the wonders of the places, staying at motels and hotels, fucking and trying new food. 

It's all Peter ever wanted. He's travelled a lot, he's been to a lot of places in Europe with his parents and he's been to Asia too, but nothing compares to this road trip with his boyfriend. 

Peter helped Beck look for a place to spend the night, he used his phone and he guided him with Google Maps. Peter smiled and his belly flipped when Beck said they make a great team. 

They stopped at a descent motel –yes, they do have six grand on cash in the trunk, but Beck said they should be discreet and take care of the money for now. They will have time to enjoy luxuries and great things. 

Besides, Peter has always wanted to fuck in a motel. He feel giddy at the thought. 

"Let's go, baby," Beck called as he parked and turned of the car. He opened the trunk and they grabbed their things, Peter carried his duffel bag and he watched Beck doing the same with his own, but he grabbed Peter's backpack too.

Peter didn't care, really. He wouldn't want to have the responsibility of carrying the money. 

That made him look down for a second, because his dad's face flashed across his mind and he thought about how he betrayed and _stole__. _The password to open the safe is Peter's birthday and he took advantage of that. He clenched his eyes for a second and reached to his side to grab Beck's hand, interlacing their fingers. 

He felt a little better when Beck smiled down at him and squeezed his hand. 

They entered the reception and a middle-aged man sat behind the counter and glass, Beck knocked on the window to catch his attention. 

The man looked up with boredom and greeted them. 

"Hey, there. Do you have available rooms?" Beck was already reaching back to pull out his wallet when the other man nodded.

Peter let go of his hand, but he stepped closer to hug Beck's arm and rest the side of his head on his shoulder. The man behind the glass stared at them for a moment, but Peter didn't care. Either people is being judgemental or they think Beck is his dad or brother, which is kind of funny and Peter alway laughs at Beck's grumpy face and complains. Beck is thirty-six years old, but is just that Peter look way too young. 

He never liked guys his age anyway. 

"We have room 101 with two beds and 126 with one bed," The man notified them while reading the computer. 

Peter looked up at Beck with a small smile when he chose the room with one bed and winked at Peter exaggeratedly with both eyes. 

-

A sighed echoed in the room and it came from Peter as they entered. 

It wasn't too bad. It was simple and cheap, but at least it looked clean. Beck closed the door behind them and Peter stood, inspecting the space, it's definitely something he's not used to, from his house in Manhattan but he's always been humble and practical. He likes this. 

Beck placed the bags on the table by the TV and he took Peter's duffel bag from his shoulde to do the the same with it. 

Peter giggled and tried to shrug when suddenly Beck hugged his waist from behind and delivered little kisses to he side of his neck. His lips and beard tickled him pleasantly. Peter placed his hands on the arms around his belly, he leaned back against the strong chest. 

"You like this or it didn't reach your expectations, rich boy?"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "I like it. It's cozy, don't you think?" 

"Yeah," Beck nodded and pulled away. He faced Peter and shrugged while starting to walk backwards, "It's kinda nice." He sat on the edge of the bed and with a smirk, he patted his lap. 

Peter grinned and crossed his arms stubbornly, but he walked up to him anyway and sat down on one of his legs. He threw an arm around Beck's shoulder. They stared at each other and at the same time, they leaned in to share a short, sweet peck. Peter looked at his face and started drawing circles with his finger on his bearded cheek. 

Peter knows he looks in love as he stared admiringly at his boyfriend's face. And, he is truly and deeply in love. 

"What's on your mind?" Beck whispered, kissing the palm of Peter's hand softly. 

"I don't know," He said and looked down. 

"Aren't you content?" The man asked carefully, rubbing his hand on the small of Peter's back, "Come on, tell me, baby." 

He sighed and shrugged effortlessly, "I'm just a little sad."

"And, that's normal," Beck nodded, "That's okay."

"I just, I don't know," Peter avoided the blue eyes, "I'll miss _them_, I guess. And, I feel bad about the money."

His boyfriend hugged him, "That feeling will pass. You did the right thing, Pete."

"You think?" Peter whispered weakly, his eyes were small.

"_I know,_" Quentin said and kissed Peter's chin, "You need to trust me and stop worrying."

"I do trust you. It's just that –this whole thing feels weird, I don't know." 

Beck eyed him, studying his expression and Peter looked away, he distracted himself with playing with the string on his own hoodie. Beck's eyebrows twitched and he spoke quietly.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No," Peter was quick to say and shake his head twice, he hugged Beck's neck and sighed, "I just don't wanna feel guilty, Beck."

"Baby," Baby said gently, he raised a hand to hold the side of his neck in a warm grip, "You don't have a reason to feel guilty. You did nothing wrong, okay? It's just your mind playing tricks –and, it's not like your parents are gonna notice. They're assholes. They have bigger worries. And that's not the money or _you._"

The boy clenched his jaw and lowered his head when he felt his eyes watering. He sniffed and bit his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, baby," Beck sighed and shook his head, looking ashamed, "I know it hurts you, but you need to know the truth. You deserve it." 

"I know," He sniffed again and wiped his noe with his sleeve, he hugged Beck tighter, "Thank you." 

Beck's right. It's fucking stupid to worry. 

"But, I'm here, Pete," His boyfriend reiterated, "I'll never leave you, you know that?" 

Peter smiled, kind of sadly, with closed lips. He pushed back Beck's hair and kissed his mouth, "I know, Beck," He murmured against it, he rested their foreheads together, "I love you." 

"Me too," The man whispered and kissed him again, "I just want you to be happy, baby." 

"I am," He said confidently, grabbing both sides of the man's face, "I swear. I'm so fucking happy. I'm just being stupid right now, that's all." 

"You're not stupid," Quentin smiled slightly at him, "Don't say that." 

They stared for a moment before they kissed, soft and slowly. After a moment, Peter pulled away to start leaving kiss all over Beck's cheeks and nose, it was playful and sweet, a dramatic change of atmosphere and it was nice. 

Peter feels better now. Talking with Beck always makes him feels better. It's like Beck is his medicine and only comfort. 

And –as if Beck read his mind. 

"Do you feel better?" 

The boy only hummed and nodded. Beck said that he loved him again. 

Peter stood up to lay down besides Beck. He grabbed the remote control to turn on the TV as Beck stood up to unpack something, Peter couldn't see what it was. Probably clothes. 

"There's a diner place across the street. Wanna go there?" Quentin asked after a moment of the TV playing being the only sound. 

"Uh, I'm not really hungry," He sat down, "Do you wanna go?" 

His boyfriend shrugged, "We ate too much crap earlier. I doubt we'll get hungry soon." 

Peter grinned, "I have an idea: We should take a shower. Together." 

Beck chuckled and looked over his shoulder, "Is that so?" 

The boy hummed, "Yep. To relax." 

"Oh, yeah, that's for you, though. I gotta do all the work, baby, how's that fair?" He looked at him with raised eyebrows and Peter laughed and stood up, he walked towards Beck and stood right in front of him, who was holding some type of documents in his hand. He smirked. 

"Fine, I'll take the shower by myself then." 

Beck eyed him up and down irreverently. Peter likes that, his cock twitched. Beck's lips moved into a smile, he nodded at Peter, "I need to organise some things for the trip –perhaps I'll join you."

The boy showed an exaggerated pout and Beck run his thumb over his lip, before his hand grabbed Peter's chin firmly and brought him closer. He leaned down, blue eyes on brown ones, breath hit Peter's face and the way Beck was looking at him made him feel incredible aroused. 

Beck them mumbled casually, "I plan to fuck you on that bed. Then on that wall and desk, baby." 

Peter actually breathed out shakily and he grinned stupidly at Beck, he was almost beaming, "_Okay_." 

They laughed together and Peter was just walking to the bathroom when suddenly Beck was pulling at his wrist, making him stumble slightly. Beck was still wearing a small, tired smile when Peter faced him. 

"What?" 

"I forgot to tell you something," Quentin started. 

"What?" He asked again, frowning slightly at what the other said next. 

"Where's your phone?" 

"Why?" Peter chuckled. 

The man sighed and scratched the back of his head, "We need to get rid of it." 

His frown deepening was enough to pass as a silent question. 

"I don't want you to be tempted to call your parents, Peter–"

"I won't be tempted, Beck. I swear–"

He interrupted Peter, "I just want to make sure. Besides, we can risk our location getting busted. Or we can be followed. I'm just discarding any possible risk, Pete." 

Peter thought for a moment, Beck never mentioned something about getting rid of his phone. It's probably not a big deal, but Peter thinks it is. He crossed his arms and spoke calmly. 

"Well, I just can reset it. It'll be like having a new phone," He tried to reason but Beck was shaking his head and scoffing. 

"You really think your father didn't place a tracker on your phone? You know how controlling he is." 

Peter gaped shortly, "Beck, he wouldn't..." 

The man exhaled and gave him an stern look, "Peter, come on. You know better." 

He shut his eyes for a second and sighed, before shaking his head and acquiring an angry expression. He remembers the box of his phone being already opened when Tony gave gifted him the newest iPhone –_what would he do without Beck?_

"You're right," Peter said stubbornly and accepted the comforting kiss that Quentin left on his forehead.

"Sorry, I didn't tell you. I completely forgot about it," His boyfriend admitted, soundings guilty and Peter was quick to hug his middle and hid his face on his chest.

"It's okay. I'd never think about it honestly," He kissed Beck's neck once. 

The man nodded, "Pete, this is really important. You need to get rid out it. Destroy it. Want me to do it?" 

Peter shake his head fast. Too fast. Because Beck looked suspicious and unsure, "I got it, B. I swear."

"Pete..." 

"I just need to save some pictures. I swear I'll get rid of my phone afterwards," He promised.

Beck still look unsure, so Peter kissed him and mumbled, "Please, trust me." 

With that, Beck was sighing and even though he looked hesitant, he agreed, "Fine, but that cellphone can't exist by tomorrow, Peter. This is serious."

"I know," Peter hugged his neck instead. He kissed his lips, but found Beck tensed all over. He smirked and started massaging his shoulders, "Come on, lighten up, old man."

They chuckled again and Beck sent him to the bathroom by slapping his ass playfully. 

Beck stayed outside as Peter cleaned himself. He didn't know what Beck was doing but he trusts him.

He really does. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very well received by me and it helps me to keep writing :) what actions do you think Beck is committing to give a hint about his abusive, controlling behaviour? I'm curious what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter plans on keeping his phone and not telling Beck.
> 
> On the birthday morning, Tony and Pepper came across the note Peter left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn.. I wasn't planning on continuing this but your encouragement made me write more, so thank you.

Last night, after showering, he literally fell asleep right away as soon as he laid down on the bed that protested every time someone moved. The warm water made his muscles relax and he was left with halfclosed eyes when he exited the bathroom. Finally, his screwed up sleeping schedule and lack of rest catch up to him.

He hasn't been sleeping well because of the preoccupation of their plan. But it was finally done, they're together, on the road, in search of a place to fall in love with and to live –And, that made Peter's mind rest.

It felt so good not having his brain running while trying to sleep.

Peter didn't bother to put on clothes but loose boxers. The room was cold so he had the thick comforter on him when Beck finally stop working on his laptop and climbed under the covers. Peter was just dozing off. 

When Beck tried to initiate sex, Peter was willing, but he was more asleep than awake, he really did try to reciprocate the kisses and touches, he even let Beck take off his underwear, he'd have loved a nice fuck before going to bed, but his tiredness beat him.

His boyfriend noticed and he soon stopped, not minding Peter's weak protests. He only kissed Peter's hand and forehead and told him to go to sleep, that it was fine, that he needed it and they have the rest of their days to fuck –Beck was so understanding and loving. 

He always is. 

"_Happy birthday, baby_." 

Beck whispered to his ear, and Peter was almost unconscious to be able to respond but he suspected that it was already midnight. 

His stomach fluttered. 

Peter fell asleep with a hand cradling his wet hair. 

Beck's scent and presence soothed him. 

-

They did have sex the morning after. 

Beck woke him up gradually, mumbling and caressing Peter's naked back. Peter groaned and told him he wanted to sleep more, but Beck chuckled and told that it was almost one in the afternoon. 

Peter would have sprang up in shock, but the kisses and beard scratching on his neck felt too good, so he only smiled sleepily and arched his back to stretch himself. Beck's hand on his belly felt warm and Peter's smile turn sheepish when it teased the trimmed hair on his crotch before retrieving itself to rest on Peter's chest. 

Beck was hugging him from behind and Peter would have fallen asleep again if it wasn't for his own morning wood rubbing against the sheets. The AC was on and the hum that it emitted was relaxing. Peter sighed contently. 

"How did my birthday boy slept?" Beck asked quietly, delivering pecks on Peter's cheek. 

He hummed, closing his eyes, "So good." 

"Yeah, I know, your snores woke me up," His boyfriend chuckled when Peter slapped his arm and turned around to face him. 

"I don't snore!" 

Quentin raised his eyebrows and sighed, delighted, "Sure thing." His breath smelled like mint, he surely has been awake for a while and did brushed his teeth. That made Peter self-conscious about his morning breath; he covered his mouth with his hand slowly. 

They stared at each other, Peter grinned shyly after a moment. Michelle was the only person who knew about his affair and then relationship with Beck, she once said that Beck looked at him like Peter was his favorite thing in the world. And, he thinks that maybe, it’s a little bit true.

"What?" Peter mumbled, smile hiding behind his own fingers. He wants Beck to tell Peter he is his favorite thing in the world. 

"Nothing," Beck responded in the same tone, his blue eyes were half closed tiredly, "I just feel really lucky."

"Why?"

"Because, you're here, with me. And, that's all I ever wanted since I first saw you in your dad's office," He seemed dreamy. 

Peter's eyebrows twitched in slight confusion and he chuckled funnily, "Since you saw me in my dad's office?" He clicked his tongue, "You told me that you didn't notice me until I bumped into you and spilled your coffee."

(Peter didn't notice Beck's slight panicked and worried expression because Peter was too busy fixing Beck's messy hair).

Quentin cleared his throat and smiled gradually, almost nervously, but that quickly disappeared, an easy, confident expression took over, "Yeah, that's what I meant. I saw you in his office right after you finished cleaning my crotch from the coffee you spilled on me."

Peter whined and covered his face with an arm, "Shut up, that was so embarrassing. Everyone stared at me touching your dick!"

The older man laughed, shaking his head, "I mean, I couldn't really complain when I had this awkward kid using his sleeve to dry the top of my dick."

He giggled and pushed Beck's face away playfully, before getting closer and placing an arm around Beck's torso heavily. His smile was small and his mind was still a little hazy with sleep, he murmured quietly. His heart beat fast. 

"Did you wanted to fuck me when you first saw me?"

Quentin gave him a long look and lifted himself to rest on his elbow, now staring at Peter from above, he rub a long finger down the sensitive, pale neck and chest and gave Peter a loose grin, "I wanted to sit down on your dad's chair and watch his son ride my cock, because I knew how much you'd liked that."

Peter sighed shortly and his pretty brown eyes fluttered, he nodded clumsily as his hand gripped the one in his chest and he guided it down his tone, flat belly. He didn't stop looking at Beck until his hand touched his hard dick laying under his belly button. He parted his mouth suddenly and his leg twitched.

Beck smirked knowingly, fondling Peter's balls expertly, making him sigh again, in pleasure, "You would've like that?"

The boy nodded again, wordlessly, he touched himself along with Beck's hand, he never stopped looking at the blue eyes because it turns him on to see them eating him with its hungry gaze. Peter wanted to say that he would be _oh, _so quiet, that he'd ride Beck fast and hard before his dad came to his office from that meeting, Peter wanted to admit that he'd let Beck finger him and suck him off while he sat on his dad's desk; but... he was too shy and entranced looking at the man.

He felt happy that he didn't felt sadness when thinking about his parents –he could only think about the sex, amazing orgasms and _Beck._

Peter moved his own fingers away from the head of his dick, he lowered them until he sneaked his middle finger between his cheeks and rubbed his rim tenderly. It felt nice, he is sensitive. He likes to be touched there. He likes to be touched everywhere. He just shaved too, for Beck. He knows Beck's likes him clean and pristine. 

Peter moaned softly, he couldn't contain it when he felt on himself how tight he was, how good Beck will feel inside him, penetrating him. He opened his eyes and Beck wasn't looking at him any more, he was staring at Peter's hand touching himself with a dark gaze. He licked his lips, almost appearing depraved; that made Peter open his legs slightly. Desperately.

After a moment, Beck looked up again and he kissed Peter, leaving him breathless and feeling stupid. It was harsh and with teeth, Peter parted his mouth obediently, just how Beck teached him. Peter start breaching himself with just his fingertip. And, Beck had his own hand there, blindly feeling Peter's hand moving with his own on top. 

A string of spit connected them when they separate, it was disgusting but Peter found it so hot. 

Blue eyes run over his face, Beck's face was close to his own; his tired, raspy voice made the hairs on the back of Peter's neck stand up. 

"Do you want me to fuck you?" 

Peter smiled stupidly and shyly, he nodded, and hummed softly. His heart was beating hard against his chest, he could hear the thud in his ears. 

"Then tell me," Beck smiled too, darkly, but Peter likes that, because he knows how much he and his body can affect Beck. 

He likes the fact that sometimes Beck loses control, that he needs to stop or else he'd hurt Peter, he likes it when Beck gets so clouded with pleasure that he needs fuck him carelessly, he likes to be the cause of Beck's breaking point and he likes to be the hottest thing Beck's ever touched and fucked; he likes to be wanted and to be sexualy appealing, he likes to be erotic and Beck has been the only one to make him feel like that. Peter likes it when Beck is rough or when he bites him, he likes it when Beck makes him cry in pleasure and when he kisses Peter sweetly afterwards. Peter knows Beck would never hurt him on purpose and that he does whatever Peter loves the most. He always listens to Peter when he wants to stop or when it's just too much, he always takes care of him and makes him feel adored. 

Beck does adores him. 

So does Peter. 

"Come on, tell me, baby," Beck kissed him gently. Peter melted. 

Peter wanted to laugh in embarrassment, but he didn't. He lifted his head to lick Beck's parted lips longingly, sensually, before falling back down and staring up at him with drunken lidded eyes.

He is drunk in love and sex. 

"Want you to fuck me," He whispered wetly, taking his hand away from himself to grip Beck's semi through his sweatpants. He sighed and almost trembled when Beck's rough palm brush against his naked hardness, "Want your dick inside me. Want you to touch me _there," _He said hotly, aroused. 

They both know Peter's favorite place is where his prostate is. He always played with himself before loosing his virginity to Beck, but nothing compared with having an skilled man fingering and fucking Peter like he could never do on his own. 

Beck licked his chest and cheek, before kissing him shortly, he pulled away and started standing up, already pulling his pants down. 

"Get me hard," He ordered gently. 

And, Peter sat up slowly, he loves this part. He got on his knees, the cheap carpet rubbed uncomfortably on his skin, making it red. But, the heavy weight on his tongue and mouth distracted him. The hands gripping his hair excited him. And, he'd looked up whenever Beck told Peter to look at him. He gagged, but recovered. 

He has always wanted to have sex on his birthday, and Beck provided. 

-

Nothing gets Beck harder than watching Peter suck his dick and have those brown eyes look up at him at the same time. Peter's weak for price and Beck loves how deep and fucked up his daddy issues actually are. He knew he could take advantage of that since he found out about Peter's problems –Fuck, those fuckings eyes. Red and glassy, blinking at Beck and fluttering when Beck loses it and starts fucking his small mouth. He barely gags, he barely chokes, but he pulls away to take long breaths and jerk off Beck with his hand, emitting a wet, messy sound as Peter wipes the excessive drool around his mouth. 

Beck loves messy. 

Beck loves obedient. 

Beck loves Peter and how he fulfilled his wet and deepest, romantic dreams ever since he landed eyes on the boy. 

Peter rested his palms on Beck's thighs as he sat back on his hunches, he's getting tired from being in that position but he didn't protest. Beck knows Peter would do everything to comply and please. Pete's stubborn and bratty sometimes, but he's mostly good, Beck just needs to work a little harder on his correction.

"That's it," The man mumbled, pushing back Pete's lose waves on his forehead. He grew it just for Beck, so he could pull at it. 

A single tear rolled down Peter's flushed cheek while his head kept bobbing back and forward. Beck brushed it away, and he wanted to lean down and kiss the thin lips lovingly, as a compensation, but the warm and wet sensation on dick was too good. He shut his eyes for a second, before Peter slurped and he looked at his baby again. 

_Oh, his baby. _

Peter has always had natural 'bedroom eyes' –Beck would had a though time controlling himself when he still was working at Stark's Industries. Watching the kid walk by Beck's office in the engineering department, happily jogging, with two coffees on hand for his dear father and backpack flopping behind him. His hair most of the time, was neatly done to the side, it was brown but would turn golden when under the sun; Beck remembers the first thing that caught his attention was the tight, short, lithe body, the small, athletic ass and broad shoulders. Peter was so cute, with his stupid, geeky shirts and oversized jackets, he was so pretty and looked shyly innocent and Beck was out of breath every time. Peter resembles his mom and dad, he has Tony's eyes and hair, the short body and nose, and he has Pepper's attractive bone structure, thin lips, pale skin and smile.

But, Peter is better. He is unique. 

It was a struggle for Beck, having to adjust himself and regain composure every time he saw Stark's son. 

Good thing the glass walls didn't permit people to have a view of the inside of the offices, because Beck would stare at his boss' son irreverently. He would watch Peter every other day he'd come to the tower, he always had take out food and coffee for his dad and mom working on the building. Peter was always looking for extra time with them and those... _bastards _didn't really valued it. 

Quentin remember being boiling angry when he accidentally witnessed Tony scolding Peter rudely for interrupting his phone call. Quentin hid quickly inside his office when Peter walked away from his dad, head hanging low, his hands still holding the coffee and donuts that he bought from across the street. He felt horrible and he wanted to walk out so bad and comfort the boy to erase the crushed expression on his young face. 

Beck thinks Peter was fifteen at the time. 

Just when he joined the company. He quickly became amazed and entranced by Tony's son. He watched and admired him for almost two years. Peter never noticed him because was always hiding in his office or was working in the research floor. Beck's glad he was intelligent enough to keep it low-key. 

He had time to think things through and formulate a plan on how to approach Peter. He just wanted to at least have a conversation, but when he saw how needy and emotional Peter was, Beck instantly knew he could make Peter his. And love him and get loved back. 

He heard a few people wishing Peter a happy birthday one day, and that's how Beck knew it things were aligning, because Peter turned seventeen and he was finally legal, at least in New York. Beck still waited a few months till he pretended to not watch where he was going, bump into Peter and let him spill his coffee. 

Peter was so cute and polite back then and Beck fell a little more in love. He wanted to love Peter and fuck him, he wanted to wreck and save him –And, Beck's finally doing so. 

Then that's how they waited till Peter turned eighteen so he would be legal in every state and they could leave their lives behind, without having to worry about Peter's parents or the police, or even school and money. 

Everything was meant to be. And, Beck couldn't be happier. 

Peter is his. He's never letting go. 

Beck snapped out of his running mind. He opened his eyes and looked at Peter's closed ones. He looks so concentrated, with hollowed cheeks and all, and Beck is so proud. 

He pushed his boy's head away by gripping his chin softly, "That's good, baby." 

Peter let go of him with an explicit wet sound, his lips were already swollen, shiny with spit and his eyes were damp, he looked up at Beck and stood up with wobbly legs. Beck smirked, helping him. 

"Go get me the lube, sweetheart," Quentin murmured, pointing at his luggage. He sat down on the bed, back resting against the heardboard as Peter walked towards the desk in the corner with an awkward step, a hand cupping his hard-on in place. 

The man licked his lips and shamelessly stared at Peter's body, he jerked his cock at the same time, blue eyes depraved and focused on Peter moving around naked and bare. 

Peter smiled embarrassedly when he saw what Beck was doing. He walked up to the bed and then crawled on the mattress towards where Beck is seated. Small bottle of lube in-between his teeth, as his hands worked to support himself. 

Peter is so _erotic_ without even trying. 

"C'mere," Beck whispered raising a hand and then accepting the rough, passionate kiss Peter delivered. 

_Oh, Peter. _

-

"You want it like this?" Beck had ask when Peter was straddling him and grinding his ass back on his hard cock. 

Peter had shake his head. He told Beck that he wanted to be fucked from behind, not so explicitly, but he gave a hint. Beck took a deep breath and caressed Peter's narrow waist when he got on his knees, spread his thighs and leaned his elbows and forearms ontop of the headboard. 

He loves to look at Beck while having sex, but this position always hits just right and it makes Peter shake and gasp. He wants it dirty and fast today, he doesn't wants it sweet and slow, he's too stressed for that. He wants Beck fucking into him harshly to take his mind off things.

He only wants to focus on Beck, himself and them. 

And, it's so fucking hot having his boyfriend's breathing behind his neck, rising goosebumps, it feels so good having his boyfriend bite his earlobe and jaw, having him suck and bite the side of his neck; his wide hands roaming over Peter's chest, belly, hips and cock was his favorite too. 

Because, Beck worships him. 

Peter heard Beck opening the lube and squirting some on his hardness. He reached back, asking silently for it, Beck handed him the bottle. Peter put a little on his fingers and reached back again to rub his hole with it, before rubbing what was left on his own dick –He's been really fond of lube ever since Beck introduced him to it the first few times of sleeping together. 

The boy kept looking back to connect his mouth with Beck. They kissed messily, effortlessly and wetly as Beck fucked Peter quickly, rolling his hips with experience, knowing how Peter likes it. 

Peter met Beck by pushing back his hips in a desperate, horny manner. He moaned silently and gave constant interrupted breaths. He's not too loud, he likes to be quiet, just to have Beck try harder to push sounds out of him and make Peter more vocal. But, he is honestly too shy to not be too quiet. 

They kissed and kissed. Beck run his tongue around Peter's lips and Peter panted, body moving back and forth with the hard thrust, Beck knelt behind him, hugging his middle, holding him close. Peter had the hand that wasn't touching himself lifted over his head to rest it on Beck's bearded cheek. 

His boyfriend groaned lowly on Peter's ear, going faster, loosing control. 

Whenever that happens and it gets too much to Peter, he reaches back, grips Beck's thigh and bit his own lip as his face scrunches up in slight pain. 

Quentin always slows down, he stays with a roll of his hips, grinding inside Peter, and Peter is left sighing and moaning again, eyes shut in mere bliss and he could almost hiss in pleasure. 

He loves to get fucked and he loves Beck doing that to him. 

He loves Beck so much. And, it was as if the man read his mind. 

"I love you," He mumbled on Peter's ear, still rolling his hips against him. 

The boy looked back and kissed his boyfriend, he sniffed and nodded, "I love you too." 

"Happy birthday," Quentin smirked, accelerating his moves the slightest bit. 

Peter smiled, like a fool, and answer with a soft: "_Harder_." 

They're sweating, together, they're plastered together, they're joined. Beck started fucking him again, like he asked. Peter gasped and his head fell back on Beck's shoulder. He let Beck put his finger inside his mouth, he doesn't know why but it turns on Beck. Peter is so happy. 

The headboard is hitting the wall silently, the sound of skin slapping against skin is evident and sexy. Peter is so glad they got tested before coming because unprotected sex was just better and he loves Beck coming inside him, even if it feel weird and gross. 

Peter gave soft '_Uh's_' and Beck panted shortly. They interlocked their fingers together and Peter felt so special in that moment. 

He felt so content with adrenaline and because he felt his orgasm tingling in his belly, that he forgot about his phone and how he didn't want to get rid of it, because deep down, he's not ready to lose contact with his parents and friends. Maybe he never will be ready. But, he needs to, because he knows Beck will get angry and he will be disappointed. 

Peter wants to be good for Beck. Because, he rewards him and appreciates him. 

_He's coming. He's coming. _

But, maybe Beck doesn't have to know that Peter will keep his phone. It's not a big deal, right? 

He hates to be afraid of hiding something from Beck, he hates the guilty, fearful feeling, but he convinced himself once again that it's just him being on edge because he just runaway from home. 

Beck only wants the best for him. Peter knows. 

Peter gasped, his belly quivered and he was clenching around Beck. The other's groan sounded distant because Peter came so hard that his ears were left ringing and he didn't give a fuck about neighbours in other rooms because he was moaning with a slack jaw. His legs trembled as he move his own hips in circles, riding out his orgasm as he let Beck keep kissing him and fucking him. 

It just felt too good. His chest bursted with love, because he could feel it emitting from Beck. 

How did Peter get so lucky? 

-

_ **I'm okay and I will be. ** _

_ **Don't look for me. ** _

_ **I love you mom and dad. ** _

** _Your son, Peter. _ **

Pepper frowned confusedly, still processing the words written in a messy handwriting, she flipped over the note and saw nothing, before reading it once again. Her frown deepened and her stomach twisted. 

She dropped the plate with cake on her son's bed, almost making a mess, her hands shook. She looked at her surroundings, at the unmade bed, opened closet, clothes on the ground and silent room. The first place prize from the science fair Peter won and his parents missed was on his desk, turned over and forgotten, it almost looked like it's been broken. 

Pepper's heart skipped a beat and her breath started accelerating. She read the note again and blew out a breath, trying to calm herself down. 

"P-Peter Stark," Her voice cracked and she started walking across the room, toward were Peter's bathroom was and the door was shut, "If this a another joke of yours is not funny! Quit playing, Pete–" 

The woman interrupted herself, when she entered the bathroom and found it empty, it was dark and silent too. Her legs wobbled. She held herself on the wall. 

This is not real. Peter could be anywhere inside the massive house. This isn't happening. 

"Tony!" She yelled, voice cracking again. She's gripping the white note on her hand as she walk out of the room with a fast pace, "Tony!" 

"I'm coming, Pep, I can't drop this. _Him –her? _What is thing again?" 

Tony was almost reaching the room, he was walking slowly, holding a small dog, the same rescued dog Peter's been wanting since he volunteer at the animal shelter, he was the one taking care of the small dog everyday. Tony was holding the dog carefully, he seemed excited to show his son what he's been asking to have for almost a month. Tony's holding balloons too and they're flying in the air. 

Pepper couldn't contain a sob. A bad, heavy feeling settled on her gut.

The loud sound echoing in the hallway made Tony look up abruptly. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows twitched in concern.

"What's wrong?" 

He stood outside Peter's room and look inside. The old dog barked and wiggled his tail, he probably recognised Peter's scent. 

"Where's Pete?" Tony asked, looking at his wife. 

"Did you see him leave last night or this morning?" She asked with a strained voice. 

Tony frowned fully and shook his head, "I checked the security cameras this morning, I always do. Nobody left the house." 

"Well, have you seen him around the house?" Pepper asked, with more frustration. 

"No, I –what's going on?" The man asked in the same tone, he looked inside Peter's empty room again, "Where's Pete?" 

Pepper took a weak breath and handed Tony the note. He let go of the balloons to take it slowly. She pushed her hair back and shook her head. 

"I-I don't know, Tony." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry for the typos I wrote this on a school night and I'm freaking tired but I wanted to deliver, guys) 
> 
> What would you like to see on the next chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter read what his parents had been texting him and the urge to call them is strong. Beck thinks he got rid of his phone and Tony and Pepper will begin looking for him.

Peter was still exhausted. 

After having sex, they laid on the bed for almost fifteen minutes, just breathing calmly and caressing each other. Beck's fingertips on Pete's back was soothing, comfortable, it made him feel safe and okay. His familiar scent did too. Peter rested the side of his face on Beck's though belly, he was hugging his boyfriend tight and he was sniffing softly.

Out of nowhere, melancholy invaded him. And, Beck was there, holding him and hushing him quietly. Peter hugged him harder. 

The high of his orgams and the feeling of fucking vanished gradually when he remembered again that today was his birthday. He thought of his parents, MJ and his other friends. He thought about his uncle Rhodey too, and how he seem to ask Peter how he was doing more than his parents did lately. He thought about his room and house, about how his dad would probably be gifting him something incredibly expensive and big, even if Peter always tells him that is not necessary.

"_You're my only son, Pete, and I love you – I'll never stop spoiling you._"

Tony used to always say that. But, now he's been too caught up with work that he forgets he has an only son. 

_They don't even care. They're better off without me. _

Peter forced those thoughts in his mind. Because it's most-likely true. Beck's right. His parents don't give a fuck about Peter. They stopped giving one a few years ago.

Peter sometimes wishes to go back in time. To when he was twelve and Tony would still carry him on his shoulders, to when he was thirteen and Tony would take him every weekend to the planetary; he wished to go back in time when he was fourteen and his parents wouldn't constantly fight, to when he was fifteen and he cried, hopeless and preoccupied when his parents found out he didn't like girls, and his dad hugged him tight, kissed his forehead and told his son he'd never stop loving him, he told Peter he'd kill for him and defend him–

"What if they're looking for me right now?" Peter said weakly, now resting is face on Beck's shoulder and looking at the blue eyes.

"They're not, baby," Beck's voice was so gentle, almost sounding frightened to break Peter. It was compassionate, not pitiful. Still, it made Peter feel bad.

"What if they're worried?" He sniffed, wetting the tanner skin.

"... They're not, sweetheart," The man whispered, kissing Peter's head twice.

"How do you know?" Peter said almost too loudly, but he hid his face on a pillow when Beck's eyebrows twitched. 

Beck doesn't likes to be yelled at. Peter once did it when he was frustrated during a small argument they haf. That's been the only time that Beck has shown anger towards him. 

"Sorry. I just–" His voice came out muffled, broken, his hand searchedffor Beck's, it always work as an emotional anchor, "...I can't stop thinking." 

_About my parents. _He didn't say that part. 

His boyfriend held his hand and got on one elbow, to hover over Peter's back and leave a trace of gentle kisses on his shoulders, "Stop thinking about it, you're only hurting yourself." 

He nodded, understanding. 

"And, you know that, Pete." 

"I know." 

"_They're_ not worth you tiring yourself thinking." 

Peter nodded again. Turning himself on his back to look at Beck. He sniffed, lifted a hand to run it up and down the defined bicep. Peter thought about how the muscle was twitching minutes ago when Beck hugged his middle while fucking him. 

His boyfriend is so hot and good. He's understanding and caring. Peter is his priority. And, now, Peter's feel bad for crying and worrying about his parents. He feels like he's been ungrateful to Beck and how he left his life behind to help Peter and began a new path with him. 

Peter let Beck brush his tears away with his thumb, before he looked at the blue eyes and quietly said, "Can you tell me 'I love you'? –It always makes me feel better." 

Beck smiled down at him, it was sweet and adoring, he leaned down to brush his lips on Peter's gingerly, "I love you," He whispered, thumb caressing his cheekbone, "So much." 

The boy couldn't help but give a little smile, he covered his face with Beck's hand and bit his palm playfully, before huffing, "You must think I'm stupid for crying." 

"I'd never think that," His boyfriend frowned, "It's okay to cry. And, it's okay to feel like this, it'll pass eventually." 

Peter looked at him again, he raised his pinky and said in a small, weak voice, "Promise?" 

Quentin chuckled and interlocked his pinky with Peter's, "Promise." 

They kissed again. At first it started lazy and slow. But, soon it turned heated and they were left panting, gripping each other's skin. 

Beck went down on Peter and made him come one more time. 

Peter forgot about his parents and birthday for a while. 

-

When Beck suggested to take a shower together and then go to the diner across the street to have a piece of cake before they leave White Plains, Peter denied sleepily, kissing Beck's smiling mouth sloppily, mumbling that he wanted to sleep a little longer. And, Beck let him. 

The motel bed was slightly uncomfortable but Peter was too tired, he was falling unconscious with the soft echo of water running and the rain outside. It was mollifying. The room was cold and the comforter was warm and tight around him. He felt dirty his and Beck's come on his body, with sticky, drying sweat and dry traces of saliva, but he didn't find the strength to stand up. 

Until.

_Until_–

His parents' invaded his mind, breaching him without him wanting to, making him cringe, punch the bed angrily and sigh in frustration. He wants to stop this, the guilt, remorse and preoccupation; Beck's right, it's not worth it. But, Peter can't help it. 

Without too much of a thought, he stood up, naked and cold. He walked towards where his backpack was resting on the desk and opened the first zipper. His heart beat fast, in nervousness, he looked at the shut bathroom door and listened to the water hitting the tiles. He took a deep breath and fetched his phone from the bottom of his backpack. 

He promised Beck that he'd get rid of the phone today. Peter doesn't know if he will do it. 

_He can't. _

Peter was half expecting to see tons of notifications and at the same time nothing on his phone. It was one in the afternoon, jis parents must have noticed he's gone, or maybe they haven't, Peter was scared to he disappointed to check his phone and find nothing. He'd be angry, fuming and he'd probably be shattering his phone. 

But... 

That wasn't the case. 

He has ten percent of battery. He looked at the bathroom door again in hurry and brought his fingers to cover his parted mouth as he read, and _read_. His eyes watered and he silenced a whimper by closing his lips. 

He has 20 missed calls from his dad and 22 from his mom. He has more text from his dad and that almost broke Peter. His fingers shook as he scrolled down. 

**Dad 2**

_7:56_

_I hope this is a joke Benjamin _

_I'm not kidding. This isn't funny. _

_Your mom is freaking out. _

_Answer the damn phone. _

_8:04_

_If you're hiding come out right now. _

_Peter this isn't funny. Stop it. _

_8:15_

_I've called like six times. _

_Please answer the phone Peter_

_I looked for you. You're not in the house. _

_Please tell me this is a joke. _

_Please. _

_Peter I'm calling you. Answer the phone. Please. _

**Mom:-) **

_7:58_

_Baby stop playing._

_We won't get mad if this is a joke. _

_Answer your phone. _

_Peter your dad is calling you. Please answer baby. _

_This is not funny. _

_Where are you? _

_We brought you your favorite cake. Please come._

_Peter_

_8:20_

_Benjamin where are you? _

_I swear we won't get angry_

_Please baby_

_Answer your phone. _

**Dad 2**

_8:30_

_Peter please answer me. _

_Or your mom. _

_This is a joke right? _

_8:33_

_Peter answer me. _

**Mom :-) **

_8:40_

_I'm getting scared Peter_

_Please answer me baby. _

_Just answer me. _

**Dad 2**

_9:08_

_Just tell me you're okay_

_Peter _

_Where are you? _

_I'll come get you kiddo_

_Where are you? _

_Please tell me you're okay. _

_9:15_

_Peter I'm freaking out. _

_Don't do this to us. _

A sniff scaped Peter's nose and he took a shaky breath as he stopped reading there, his head and chest hurts, he clenched his eyes and placed his phone against his forehead, thinking hard. He wants to cry and call back, to just tell them that he's okay. To stop worrying them. And when Peter looked at his side he saw the door –and the vague thought that said 'maybe this is a mistake' did occurred to him, he thought of how easy it'll be to open the door and leave, to tell Beck that he didn't want this anymore and that he is regretting it. That his parents _do care_.

Beck wouldn't get angry, right? 

But, leaving isn't a choice, they're already here and Peter doesn't think he'll be able to look at his parents in the eye after what he did and is doing. His heart is crushed, suddenly. 

His parents must have seen him online, because his dad's number appeared on his screen, calling him. Peter's fingers twitched and he stepped back, his face turned horrified when the his ringtone echoed inside the room. He almost dropped his phone during the fast movement of declining the call, it pained him but he couldn't risk Beck hearing. He hopes Beck didn't hear. 

He just wishes he could tell his mom and dad that he is okay and the he will be. 

Peter saw his dad typing and before he could type back quickly to tell him to stop worrying. The water running in the bathroom stopped, and Peter looked quickly at the door. 

"Fuck, fuck," He mumbled, turning off his phone before he could see what his dad texted him. He hid his phone again, with shaky hands betraying him. Before, he run towards the bed and laid down carefully. 

Just as Peter laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, the bathroom door opened and Beck exited. 

His heart beat fast, hitting his chest, and he forced himself to not breath agitatedly as he gripped the bedsheets under the comforter. He stayed still as he heard Beck rummaging across the room, he even turned on the TV on a low volume and Peter calmed down gradually. 

Beck kissed his forehead. Peter felt guilty. 

But, he just wants to tell his parents that he is okay. 

And he will do that. 

-

_ **1:56** _

"He declined my call," Tony said quietly, he sighed and supported his head on his hands. 

His wife sat down in front of him once again, on the kitchen island, she's looking at her phone, before she placed it against her ear and waited with a concentrated frown on her face. 

After a few seconds, she shook her head and closed her eyes, "It's sending me straight to voice mail again." 

The man dropped his phone carelessly on the counter, "He was active just a minute ago. He must got scared when I called him. Fuck–" He sighed again, "I should've text him instead." 

"Why would he be scared?" Pepper sniffed, wiping her running nose, "Tony, why would Peter be scared?" 

"I don't know," Tony closed his wet eyes and rubbed them harshly, "I'm just assuming. This is no–" He stood abruptly and tried calling again, "This isn't something Peter would do." 

"I know that, but we talked about it, Tony," Pepper raised her voice and he cringed, tilting his head, "That Peter's been acting weird lately." 

"He's an adolescent, Pep. They're supposed to act weird. That not our Peter. Peter wouldn't do something like this. This doesn't seem like him–" 

"How do you know!" She cried, standing up too. She gave fast steps towards her husband, "You barely see him anymore, Tony... _I _barely see him anymore."

Tony quickly hugged her when she started crying disconsolately. She hushed her and brushed her hair with his palm. He tried his best to not crumble and cry too, but his bottom lip wobble, so he tightened his lips and shut his eyes. 

"My mother told me, Tony. She told me we were neglecting Peter and I shut her up," She sobbed, "She told me we needed to look–_oh, God_, Tony. Where's my baby?" 

Tony couldn't contain the soft sob that he let out, she hugged his wife harder and kissed her temple. Something he hasn't done in a while. 

"Tony, where's Peter? What if he's hurt–" 

"No, no," He quickly said, "He's fine. I know it. Peter's fine. He must be at a friend's house, we'll call all of his friends, okay? You'll see that he'll be here by tomorrow."

"Peter isn't like this. Something bad is happ–" 

"He's a teenager, Pep. I'm sure he's close by. He must be angry at something. You know how he gets when he's angry. He's like me. He needs time to think and be alone." 

Pepper shook her head, "I have a bad feeling, Tony! He took a lot of clothes. He took pictures," She looked at him, trying to reason, "You saw it in his room. You saw the fucking note! So don't try to act like Peter didn't just left!" 

Tony looked down, and rubbed his face. Thinking. He exhaled shakily and his knees wobbled, he had to lean back on the kitchen counter and Pepper took a hold of him, steadying him carefully. 

No, no. This isn't happening. His boy isn't like this. He can't just be... _gone. _

"Our son is not like this, Tony. Peter always answers his phone," Her voice wavered, "Something weird is happening, and you know that."

Tony looked at his wife, his jaw is set tight and he is resisting the urge to not start hyperventilating and have a panic attack and cry like he did when Peter was eight and he got an allergic reaction with walnuts and Tony had to rush him to the hospital. That was the worst day of his life because he thought his baby was dying. 

Tony got that same sour taste in his mouth like he did that day. 

But, he won't freak out. Not now when his son is apparently missing. 

"Tony..." 

"You think Peter run away?" He asked quietly, hesitantly. Almost scared to hear the answer. He knew what it was.

Pepper shrugged slowly and looked intently at him, "I just know that he's gone."

Tony let out a pained breath and cursed. 

"–And, that we need to know where he is and find him."

Tony nodded, he looked at the blue eyes. Pepper's nose reminded him of Peter's, his heart ached, this felt surreal. But, he snapped out of it, he wiped his eyes slightly and grabbed his phone from the table. 

"I'm calling Rhodey." 

After finishing talking with his friend and brother, he will call Peter several times. To try again. 

They just want to know if they're baby is okay. 

-

"Do you like it here?" Beck asked looking at their surroundings, with a teasing smirk, he said sarcastically, "Is kind of fancy, huh?" 

Peter snorted while drinking a strawberry milkshake from a straw. 

The diner was kind of nice, nothing incredible, but good enough, Peter's never been picky. He was glad that they and an older guy were in the place, it felt private and the music was nice. And –he has Quentin right in front of him, where the light of the cloudy sky hits his face, making his blue eyes stand out and his hair turn golden, he is beautiful and so is his smile. Peter thinks.

Peter feels so lucky, him being an awkward eighteen year old, inexperienced, having someone older like _Beck _wanting him and liking him. He should be grateful, and he is. 

"What?" Quentin frowned funnily, crossing his arms.

The boy looked down on his milkshake and grinned timidly, he shrugged effortless and mumbled around his straw, "Nothing, you're just really hot." 

He chuckled quietly and shook his head, eyeing Peter and giving him an easy, fond smile, "_Ah,_" He sighed, delighted, before chuckling again, "You're too cute, Parker."

Peter stuck his tongue out at him and playfully kicked his knee under the table, "Shut up, man." 

Beck's smile prevailed. He pointed at the glass on Peter's hand, "Is it good?"

He hummed and slide over the milkshake towards Beck, he watched him suck on the straw shortly and taste the sugary drink. Beck raised his eyebrows and nodded approvingly.

"It's actually pretty good."

Peter hummed again, "Yeah, I liked it. The cake's real good too." That being said, he took another bite of the chocolate cake he ordered, it's his second piece, and he did asked Beck if he could order another one, and Beck smiled at him and told him that why they had <strike>his dad's</strike> the money. To spend it on them. 

"Wanna finish my cheesecake?" Beck asked, pointing at the dessert with the fork on his hand, "You know I don't have a sweet tooth." 

The boy nodded quickly and grinned, mixing the cake and cheesecake in a single plate and he laughed loudly at Beck's disgusted face. 

Beck wished him a happy birthday again and told him that he loves him so much. 

This is all Peter needs. 

-

On the way to Beck's car that was on the diner's parking lot, they walked. Their luggages and things are already in the trunk, they're leaving White Plains today, hopefully they will get to Connecticut. Peter's excited. 

Quentin's arm was thrown over Peter's shoulders, he kept kissing and biting Peter's cheek playfully, making the younger giggle and hold the hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to bit the fingers strongly. 

The man faked a pained gasp and begged for mercy. 

"A tiny shark is ripping my hand off! Help!" 

"Shh!" Peter laughed, covering Quentin's mouth with his own hand. Thankfully the parking lot is deserted. "Shut up, B!" 

His boyfriend chuckled, he put Peter's hoodie over his head because it started to rain softly, "There, don't want you to get sick." 

He got stretched his neck to kiss Beck quickly, still a little self-conscious about doing it in public. 

"Love you," He mumbled. They're still walking. 

And, after a moment, all of a sudden and casually, Beck spoke; leaving Peter feeling cold and nervous. 

"Did you get rid of your phone already, baby?"

Peter tensed slightly, but it passed unnoticed, he looked up at Beck and hummed, he gave him a small smile, "Yes," He lied. 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah," Peter kissed his cheek and hugged his middle as they walked. He rested the side of his face on his shoulder. He doesn't want to look at Beck and give himself away. 

"How did you do it?" They finally stopped in front of the car and Beck made Peter face him, "Huh, baby?" 

He shrugged, his hands trembled so he put them in the pockets of his hoodie, "I drowned it." 

He hopes he sounds convincing. 

Fuck, he hopes he does. 

It was silent for a moment before Beck sighed, grabbed Peter's chin and said gently, "Look at me in the eye and tell me that."

Peter's heart skipped a beat. But, he did looked at the man's face. He nodded and forced a confident smile on his face. Confident isn't part of Peter, he tried his best, though. Beck's blue eyes watching him intently made him nervous, but he didn't show it. Peter shrugged and leaned against the car door, he spoke. 

"My phone is gone, B. I swear." 

Again, he hopes he sounds convincing. 

Apparently, he did, because after a few seconds Beck inspecting his expression, nodded and sighed, squeezing Peter's shoulder and smiling proudly at him. That set a pool of admiration and heat to nestle in his belly, "Good. I'll buy you a new one soon, okay?"

(Peter doesn't know why he suspects that's lie. He doesn't care. He doesn't care. He doesn't _care_. Beck's doing it for Peter's good). 

Peter nodded and got in the car when Beck opened the door for him. 

Slight fear and anguish settled in his mind. Because, he never lies to Beck and he is trusting Peter. 

He's been bad. And he feels guilty about it. He wants to be good. 

But, he just needs to tell his dad and mom that he is doing fine. 

He wondered what would Beck do if he found out Peter lied. 

Peter took a deep breath when his boyfriend entered the car. They held hands. 

He swears he will destroy his phone as soon as he talks with his parents. He needs to. Or else, his mind won't rest. And he feels like going crazy. The only thing grounding him right now is Beck. 

_ Beck. _The light and love of his life. 

-

Pepper and Tony waited on the livingroom for Rhodey to get to their home. He said that he'll be there right away with trustworthy detective tht works in his police department. 

That calmed them down the slightest bit. 

They sat in silence, holding hands and Tony has forgotten when was the last time he held his wife's hand until now. Now that they're son is missing. 

They waited. 

Suddenly, Peter appeared on his mind and Tony closed his eyes in pain. He thought of the last time he took Peter to Coney Island, their favorite place, and he thought about the last time he scolded Peter too. 

Peter is such a good kid, he is such a good sun that he seldom gets scold. 

Tony heard an inhuman whine and he turned his face to look at the small dog laying down on the carpet by their feed. The dog reminded him of Peter and Tony almond smiled sadly, so he looked away. 

"You know," His voice sounded rough. He scoffed bitterly, "You know what was the last thing I said to Peter?" 

Pepper shut her eyes and shook her head, "Tony, don't." 

"I told him to piss off because I was working. He wanted to tell me something and I told him to leave me alone because I was busy," Tony mumbled, staring at nothing, with small, red eyes and raised eyebrows. His gaze was lost and he didn't react when Pepper hugged him. 

"Don't hurt yourself like this, Tony. You didn't mean to."

"I didn't even wished him goodnight like you asked me to last night, you told me he was waiting," He blinked slowly, "I forgot..." A sudden, unwanted sob erupted from Tony's throat, breaking the silence in the livingroom, "H-he probably fell asleep waiting."

Pepper hushed him softly and pulled Tony against her chest, "Stop that, Tony."

"Fuck, Pep. Where's my son?" He sobbed, hugging her waist, "I just want to know where he is and tell him I'm sorry. God, I've been a terrible fa–" 

"Shh," She whispered, kissing the top of his head, "You didn't mean to. He knows you love him." 

"I just want to know if he's okay. What if –" 

"We need to stay strong, Tony. For him," His wife said, "We need to find him. Rhodey will help us, okay? Everything will be okay. We can't jump to conclusions." 

Tony nodded and took a deep breath. He wiped his face with his hand and rested his elbows on his knees, he let Pepper rub his back. His mind is rushing and he doesn't know what to do. He needs to act and function. But, he just crumbled and lost control for a moment.

How could he not? 

When he's looking at the bracelet Peter made for him five years ago and he hasn't take it off ever since. 

_My boy. Where are you, kiddo? _

Tony will find him. He won't rest. 

He once swear that he'd kill if Peter ever gets hurt. He's keeping that promise. He just hopes Peter isn't harmed right now and that this was just an stupid tantrum and that he's at friend's house. 

But, just like Pepper, Tony knows this is something bigger and worse than that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think is gonna happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin finds out about the phone. And, Peter sees Quentin angry at him for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting. Honestly, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to continue, I thought not a lot of people were really into this but the comments in the last chapter were a big encouragement. Thank you all Xo

Rhodey hugged Tony strong and steady as soon as he entered the house, he then embraced Pepper the same.

"I came as soon as I could, I dropped everything, I just –" Their friend almost panted, resting his hands at his own waist, "I couldn't... _can't _believe this. I was about to phone Peter for his birthday and then Tony called me... I'm sorry, I'm having a hard time believing it."

Pepper sniffed and nodded, "We were too. But, it's happening." 

Tony breathed out from he sat down moments ago in the couch, he took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead with his palm.

"How... Okay," Rhodey shook his head in concentration and sighed, "First, I'm gonna ask you some questions and then I want to look around the house, okay?"

"Peter's not here," Tony interrupted, tiredly. 

His friend sighed again, "It's really common for the kid to be hiding in their house after being reported missing. Believe me, it happens a lot –"

"Peter's not a kid and he isn't in here," Tony raised his voice slightly, "We searched everywhere, trust me, Rhodes," He stood up and said quietly, "Pete's not here."

Rhodey placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing, "It's protocol, Tony," He looked at both of them, "I'm here as your friend _and _I'm in charge of this case." 

"We know," Pepper said, patting his hand on Tony's shoulder, "We're just having a hard time thinking." 

"I understand that," Their friend said carefully, "... You two are my family. Peter's like my nephew," He sighed and shook his head, "From now on it will be my priority to find him."

–

They sat in the living room when Rhodey questioned them. Another detective arrived twenty minutes later and he contributed too. Tony held his wife's hand and sometimes he would space out unconsciously because he couldn't believe he was answering questions of his only son's whereabouts. On his birthday. 

The small dog laid on the dog bed Peter secretly bought last month, Tony found it on the garage and he remembers scolding Peter. He remembers the sad eyes and the way Peter just nodded and turned around. 

Tony is in pain. His heart aches.

"Tony?" 

The man looked up and found his friend's worried expression, "Y-yeah, I'm here." 

"Can we look around now?" 

They did that. After the two detectives asked about the last time they saw Peter and if he's been acting odd, they asked about Peter's schedule and Tony was embarrassed enough because he did not know, Pepper answered most questions like, what about Peter's friends or school, and if last night everything seems normal.

And, to Tony, it was. Apparently. Pepper went to bed early, Tony was working on the lab and he chose to ignore Peter. 

_ Normal._

___

Rhodey and the other detective searched around the house, Tony and Pepper were right, obviously, Peter isn't there. 

Rhodey discarded the chance of Peter being there or hiding. 

They stood in the kitchen when Rhodey's friend, Scott, asked dropped a question that made them all look up after the feeling of preoccupation and confusion invaded them after they searched the house. Somehow, Pepper and Tony were stupidly hoping that Peter would appear and everything would be alright. 

No, no. 

"Have you noticed money missing?"

"What's does that mean?" Tony frowned.

Rhodey sighed and nodded, "Missing money. Is everything in place?"

"You're suggesting Peter stole money?" He took a step in. 

"_Tony_," His wife gripped his arm. 

Scott shook his head, he spoke professionally and that bothered him, "Tony, no. I just want to scratch that possibility – We have to look at _every_ possibility."

"Do you think Peter took our money?" Pepper asked Rhodey, incredulously. She seems more calm and collected. Because Tony's heart was beating fast and he could feel like hyperventilating at any time. 

"Peter wouldn't do something like that. You know my son, Rhodey," She said, scoffing. 

"Pep, I know. We just need to consider the best and worst-case scenarios." 

There was silence for a moment, it felt long and Tony leaned back on the marble counter. He rubbed his face with exhaustion and yawned. Then, Scott asked again. 

"Is there a safe around that Peter has access to?" 

"We only have one," Pepper answered, sounding a little uncertain. 

"Can you two please take a look at it?" Rhodey said. Trying to sound gentle, because Tony looked irritated. 

"Our son isn't a thief Rhodes," He commented under his breath as they walked to where the safe is. Behind the bar in the dining room. 

"He wouldn't do something like this," Pepper added. 

The two detectives didn't answer, they just stood by the bar as Tony went behind it. 

Tony didn't waste time opening the safe. He was fucking sure the money would be there, but, _no, no_ – he went unsteady and he had to grip the edge of a chair to hold himself, he went cold and his left eye twitched as he stared. His heart accelerated and he could feel an anxiety attack trying to sneak in. 

"What is it?" Pepper asked slowly when she saw his expression. 

"What is it, Tony?" His friend asked too, worriedly. 

"_Tony_," She sniffed. 

He swore under his breath and rubbed his forehead with his palm, he shut his eyes for a moment, "The money's gone." 

"Wh –I," His wife stammered, and quickly walked behind the bar, "And, the gun–" 

"The gun's here," He sighed, still watching the almost empty space. He tried to wrap his head around the situation. He couldn't. 

Scott sighed and pulled out his notepad, "This changes the situation." 

And, Tony would have lashed out at him if Pepper wouldn't have been yelling at him. 

"Oh, my God," She started walking back and forward, clearly trying to think, "You told me you checked the cameras, Tony!" 

"I did! This is a blind spot, Pepper," He sighed and leaned against the wall. 

"I can't believe you didn't notice! Why would you put it in a blind spot?" 

Tony didn't pay attention. Because –Peter wouldn't do _this. _

No. 

The kid who volunteered at the animal shelter, the kid who doesn't spends his birthday money on himself, the kid who made Tony stop using plastic, the kid who would stay after school longer than necessarily to teach kids chemistry, the kid who felt bad about killing bugs and would cry as a child because of it; the kid who begged his parents to make sandwiches on Christmas to deliver them at the local shelter for homeless people –the kid who is his son. He wouldn't do this. 

Rhodey walked up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Tony, I know this is hard. But, I'll have to look at the cameras."

Tony just nodded and looked at his wife with bags under her eyes, sitting down in a chair with a broken gaze to the ground. 

"Tony... You know this changes the whole situation, right?" 

He nodded again. 

"We're no longer talking about abduction, but about a planned runaway." 

Tony felt like his world came crashing down. 

-

They are an hour away from Connecticut. They're close to being out of New York and Peter couldn't help but feel excited. He would enjoy it even more if the unnoticed weight of his phone at the bottom of his backpack wouldn't be on Peter's mind constantly.

Even if though Quentin reassures Peter that his parents are probably worrying and that it isn't that much of a big deal like Peter is making it seem –Peter can't help but worry about his parents and what they're thinking.

If they're even bothered by the fact Peter's missing. They must be. Judging by the text messages. Peter can't get them out of his head and he feels a need to just let them know to leave him alone and to let him go because he will be alright with Beck.

So, Peter didn't think much of it when they stopped at a gas station and he told his boyfriend that he wanted to stay in the car as he got them snacks.

He only did that to shakily and nervously hide his phone inside his underwear. He couldn't risk Quentin seeing him using it from afar. So, when Quentin came back, Peter felt bad when he grinned at him and handed Peter his favorite magazine that he happened to find in the drugstore. 

But, Peter needed to contact his parents. Or else it wouldn't stop his nagging mind. 

"You want me to come with you?" Beck asked, pointing at the public bathrooms. 

"N-no, it's fine," Peter cleared his throat and forced himself to smile, "I'll take a while because the pork sandwich kind upset my belly." 

"You don't want me to buy you medicine?" The man asked with a slight concern. 

"No, it's fine, B. I just need to go to the bathroom and I'll be fine." 

"Okay," He nodded slowly, blue eyes stared and Peter looked away, "I'll wait for you here, baby. Phone me if you need anything." 

Peter was about to open the door, but he stopped abruptly, his heart accelerated and he didn't want to admit that it was in fear. He frowned and looked at the man, "But, I don't have a phone?" He lied. Confusedly. 

He hopes he doesn't sound hesitating. 

Quentin was looking at him intently. It made Peter take a small breath. Quentin then huffed and smacked his own forehead slightly, "Silly me." 

Peter didn't move. 

Quentin was still looking at him, but a small smile appear on his mouth, but it seemed forced and Peter was trying his hardest to maintain his composure, "–I forgot you didn't have a phone. Sorry." 

"Yeah," The boy bit the inside of his cheek and maintained eye contact. He didn't dare say anything else. 

Beck nodded and started the car, sighing, he looked unsure –almost suspicious, but Peter convinced himself his head is playing tricks because there's no way Beck knows Peter's lying. Right? _No_. He would have said something already. 

"Well, then. Go ahead, baby," Quentin said. 

Peter got out of the car, not without giving Quentin's cheek a quick kiss. Peter knew he was being probably watched, he jogged towards the grey door of the public bathroom and he placed a hand against his thigh in horror when he felt his phone sliding down his briefs. Fortunately, he entered the bathroom soon enough. 

His back slammed against the metal door loudly and he sighed in relief. It's kind of cold outside, but sweat managed to form on his hairline. He lifted a shaking hand to wipe at his forehead, before moving to check if any of the cubicles were busy. But, he found himself alone. He still hid inside one to feel safer, he is guessing. 

And, with hurry, he was unbuttoning his pants and slipping his hand inside his underwear to fetch his phone. He sat down in the probably unsanitized toilet and breathed out to try and relax. 

There's no way to manage that. 

If he's doing this, he needs to do it quickly and take no time. It will be just a short and simple phone call.

Peter turned his phone on and panicked momentarily when he saw the battery dying. It's just at ten percent, so he didn't even stop to read several texts, even if he wanted to. Though, maybe it's for the best because he doesn't think his heart and head can take it.

His fingers were lithe as he went straight to his dad's phone number. He won't lie and say his heart wasn't racing and he was beginning to shake. Anxiety mixed with content anticipation filled him like he was excited but more scared to talk to his parents. 

He looked up and listened to the silence as if someone (Beck) would come in at any time.

He shouldn't be afraid of Beck. He just makes Peter nervous because he likes excellency and forwardness. Something Peter lacks. 

_It's okay. It's okay. _

Peter thought to himself.

He pressed dial and brought the phone to his ear, he raised his hand to bit his nails unconsciously and his leg jumped up and down. He didn't even have time to have second thoughts or hang up, because a single ring echoed and the familiar voice answered. Desperately. 

It made Peter shut his eyes and hang his head low. 

"Peter?" His father said quickly. Peter could hear other voices quieting down, "Peter?"

"–Peter, baby, is that you?"

His face scrunched up, holding back from crying as his mom's voice accompanied his dad's. He needs to do this. To live with himself. Even if they don't give a fuck about him, as Beck says.

"It's me, mom," He answered, strained. 

"Thank God, baby. Hey, how–" Pepper said, sounding evidently relieved, and then he dad spoke, quite hurriedly, "Pete, where are you? Are you okay? Please tell us you're okay. What–" 

"I'm okay," He nodded to himself, "You don't have to worry." 

"Peter, where are you?" 

"I can't tell you, dad. But, I'm okay, I swear." 

"Baby, please tell us where are you. It's–" His dad insisted once more and Peter could hear his mom sniffing –that made him sob shortly, unwittingly and he covered his own mouth. 

"I'm sorry," He whispered, "I'm sorry, okay?" 

"Hey, _hey,_ you did nothing wrong, baby. We'll come and get you, okay? I swear we aren't mad, just tell us where are you and–"

"Dad, I can't. I have to go," He looked at the locked door in front of him in hurry, "I just wanted to tell you guys that I love you and that you don't have to worry about me anymore and that–" 

"Peter, what are you saying?" It was his mom. 

"Please come home, baby. We'll come and get you if you want..."

Tony hasn't call him that in years, and he's that more than once in this conversation and it's making Peter feel all types of way and the hasty thought _did _cross his mind, the one saying screw it and go, to just tell his parents to send someone to pick him up, but the thought of Quentin was stronger, he imagined him in his car, waiting and Peter's heart broke because Beck's done so much for him and he always put Peter first. So, he quickly erased that thought and decided he wanted to spend the next years of his life traveling with Beck. 

The love of his life. He stopped being the love of their parents' life years ago. Why should Peter go back? 

"Dad, I called to tell you and mom and that I'm okay and that I will be," He said firmly, "I know, I should have told you but I'm _here _now. Please, don't worry about me and don't look for me."

He sounded forced, and he tried to clear his throat to cover it. 

"Baby, please, don't do this. Peter, you're not thinking right. Please, come back home and we'll talk about this, alright?" Pepper pleaded. 

"I can't," _It's too late_. "Dad, mom, I'm okay, I'm serious. I'm sure about this. Don't worry about me," He sighed, shakily, "I swear I'm okay, I –"

Suddenly and ungratefully, his blood turned cool, he froze and his fist clenched, his beath even hitched too because the entrance door was opening. And, Peter closed his eyes because he knew it wasn't just someone else, because the door slammed loudly, and it was like a hand slapped against the metal strongly. 

His parents were worried about his abrupt silence. And, all could Peter hear were the familiar steps getting closer. He couldn't move, and he didn't want to. He cringed when the voice of his parents could be heard through the speaker inside the quiet room. 

"Peter? Peter?... Can you hear me?"

"Pete?" His dad struggled to breathe. 

"Hang up the phone," Quentin said calmly. Too calmly. And it scared Peter more than if he would just scream. 

Tears finally run down his cheeks and he sniffed as his dad yelled. 

"Peter? Hey, hey! Who's tha–"

He hanged up the phone with emotional pain and turned it off. He felt cold because this didn't feel real. He could see Beck's shoes from the bottom of the door. 

Peter shifted and he stood up slowly. Still not speaking. 

"Open the door, Peter," The man said in the same tone. 

Peter stood unmoving, just looking at the graffiti on the metal. 

"_Peter."_

He sobbed and covered his mouth," Beck, I–"

"Open the door!" A hand slapped the door, making it shake and Peter gasped quietly and flinched. But, he quickly unlocked the door and he yelped when his finger got stocked shortly in the lock and Quentin pulled the door open carelessly. 

Beck was there. Tall and strong. His hair was wet, it must be raining outside. His nostrils were wide, he was breathing in sharply and his frown was evident. Peter looked up at him and his chest clenched at the way the blue eyes looked. Quentin looks like when he would fight with a client or with his incompetent mother, how Beck would call her. He looks enraged and he's almost fuming. 

But, Peter could tell he was trying to control himself, judging by his tightened shoulders and closed fists. 

"Give me the phone, Peter," He mumbled. 

Peter began shaking his head, not because he didn't want to give up his phone, but because he doesn't like the look on Quentin's face. Peter's never seen it on him. Just an expression of disappointment, frustration and _fucking anger._

Peter deserves that. 

"Give me the goddamn phone, Peter. Do not make me repeat myself," Quentin said quietly, firmly, his voice was strained like he wanted to yell. He stretched his hand towards Peter. And Peter raised it hesitantly, Beck snatched it from his hand harshly. 

"Beck, I'm sorry," He started, walking towards him. 

"Step back, Peter," The man breathing in and raised his palms, he shook his head and pushed back his hair anxiously. He is controlling himself. And, didn't know if he should feel relieved or scared.

"Please, I didn't say anything about–" His voice broke. 

Quentin pointed at him, "Step back. And, shut the _fuck_ up." 

Peter whimpered and looked down. He let the tears run freely now and he crossed his arms. He looked into the blue eyes and the upset shine in them. Peter flinched again because Quentin has _never _spoken to him like that. 

Yet again, he deserves this. He is a stupid little kid who can't grow a pair and suck it up. Peter should really shut the fuck up, Quentin's right. He makes sure to confirm that.

"You talked enough."

Tried to grab him, but Quentin stepped even farther away, "I didn't say anything, B. I swear –" 

"Shut the fuck up!" 

Peter jumped. The yell rumbled inside the place, loudly, almost hurting his ears. Peter finally looked down and closed his wet lips. He raised his hand to wipe his cheeks carelessly with his wrist. Quentin cursed and turned around to hit the wall with his fist. Peter flinched again. He wants to move but he's afraid. 

"I can't believe you've done this," The man muttered, "You fucking lied to my face, Peter. When I fucking trusted you," He scoffed bitterly, "God, I trusted you, Peter. How stupid I was thinking you would listen to me?"

"Beck, I was just..." 

"I haven't said you could talk," He looked at Peter, "I don't want to hear you right now. You're gonna listen to _me_."

Quentin suddenly slammed the phone on the wall. He did that three times and Peter just watched. The screen turned black and Peter saw it cracked. Quentin was probably hurting his hand and Peter wanted to reach forward, hold his arm and hug him. To stop him and apologize. He wanted to cry on Quentin's shoulders and explain why he did it, that he just wanted to say goodbye to his parents properly, to let go and move forward and start a new life with Beck. 

But, he didn't stop Quentin from destroying his phone, because he wasn't sure if Quentin would really stop from impeding hurting Peter. 

Beck breathed out and throw the phone on the sink, he eyed Peter and shook his head, "I was suspecting this, you know? My gut was telling me you were lying, but I decided to believe you."

The boy just continued looking at him with a wobbling bottom lip. 

"What the fuck were you thinking, Peter?"

Beck continued, "Are you stupid?" He flopped his arm on his side effortlessly, "Well, I think you are –do you have any idea how risky that was?"

Peter sobbed. 

"Answer me," His tone was strong, but his voice was calm.

"Y-yes." 

"Now, we're probably being tracked down right now," Quentin clicked his tongue. He pointed a finger at Peter, "And, all because of your fault." 

"Beck, please," The boy whispered weakly. 

"All, because you were a pussy who had to call his parents?" Quentin hit the wall again, this time with his palm, "Are you fucking kidding me, Peter? This isn't a game!"

"I'm sorry!" Peter raised his voice in frustration, "Please, stop yelling at me." 

"Why did you lied to me?" Beck asked after a moment of heavy silence. He sounded sad. And, Peter hated himself. 

"I just wanted to tell them that I'm okay," He admitted. 

"I trusted you." 

"I know, I'm sorry, B–" 

"I really hope you didn't tell them about me or where we are," Quentin stared intently at him. 

"I didn't tell them anything." 

"Do you want to go back?" The man stopped abruptly, making Peter step back, "Because, if you don't want to do this anymore, I can put you in a bus back to upstate, but I'm not coming back with you, and that will be it. For _us_"

Peter shook his head, and what his boyfriend said made him cry again, "I wanna be with you." 

"Well, it doesn't look like it," Quentin mumbled, "Now, I'll have to worry about _this_," He pointed at the phone, "And, leaving this place sooner than what was planned."

"I'm really sorry," The boy gripped his own sleeves and cried like a child, he felt humiliated and he couldn't bear to look up at Quentin's judging gaze, "I didn't mean to. I was just worried about my parents, they seemed worried too..." 

He stayed silent for a moment, before sighing and lowering his voice, "You do know they only were trying to reach you because of the money. Not because they're really worried about you?" 

It sounded cruel and painful. Beck wasn't even trying to be careful about it like he usually is. And, Peter clenched his eyes shut. 

"Stop..." 

"It's time to wake up," He announced, "You need to wake up, Peter –if you keep lying to yourself and me, that will fuck this trip up." 

The boy looked at him with red eyes, and he nodded, "I won't lie again." 

Quentin turned around and opened the water faucet, making the phone soak in liquid, "I'm really disappointed in you right now, Pete," He sighed and shrugged, "We should probably talk later when I've had calm down –I don't want to say or do something that'll hurt you." 

An unfamiliar tingle and shiver invaded Peter. Beck sounded casual, so casual saying that. And, he's confused because Beck already said things that hurt Peter. He stared at Beck and his sudden relax posture and expression. As if he just dismissed everything that happened. He was staring at the phone and Peter looked down when Beck turned towards him. 

Peter couldn't help but shift slightly when suddenly Beck was standing in front of him, holding Peter's chin in his fingers, he carefully made him look up and connect their eyes. Peter sniffed and leaned into the careful touch, somehow it felt like a contrast from previous actions that Beck committed. 

"Baby?" His voice was soft and mellow. 

Peter cried even harder, "Y-yeah?" 

It's just like whiplash. 

"You should think over what you just did and realize how wrong it was. Until then, I don't want you to speak to me. Understood?" 

That same pretty tone. It didn't match the words. 

Peter accepted by letting himself be guided outside. Quentin's grip was tight on his arm, too tight. It almost hurt. But, Peter ignored that as Beck took off his jacket to cover Peter from the rain. 

He shouldn't have lied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think? I tried to improve my grammar and read the texts more than once, due to some people commenting that the grammar mistakes were somewhat distracting. English isn't my first language, so I'm just letting y'all know I'm trying my best. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter will probably take long to gain Quentin's trust again.

Someone told their son to hang up the phone. 

It only took that for Rhodey and Scott to take this seriously and not just as some teenage runaway. Because Tony knew it and Pepper knew it. This wasn't just that. It was bigger than. And the relief that he thought he would feel when making contact with Peter never appeared. 

Because his son sounded frightened, preoccupied and devastated. 

And a _man _was with him. 

Tony crushed the paper sheet in his hand, the one they were filling at the police station. He is too tired and sad to be angry.

They just want Peter back. 

And, now Tony wants to faint because Rhodey mentioned something about kidnapping and planned abduction. Which –Pepper had to hold onto him because she felt like falling back. 

Now, they only could a location from where Peter called, it was unclear, it appeared to be just outside New York, but the call and phone couldn't be profoundly traced because the signal had disappeared completely. That send and unsettling pinch in his gut but he tried to ignore it. 

His son is traveling somewhere outside New York and Tony won't give up until he finds him.

They first need to find out _who _is that man Peter appears to be with. 

–

The drive to Connecticut was though. 

They didn't talk, Peter wanted to fall asleep, but he couldn't, not with what happened at the gas station. He just kept shifting and huffing, he felt even sadder because Beck would usually offer to hold his hand to calm him down, but he didn't; hr just turned on the radio and hummed to the music.

The tension was evident and Peter wanted to break the uncomfortable silence, but Beck's words saying that he wanted Peter with a shut mouth prevailed on his mind. Hr was almost afraid to speak, he didn't want to admit he was scared –he shouldn't be scared. Beck was just worrying and being the fucking adult, apparently, Peter can't do so. Peter just told himself that he was just preoccupied, instead of scared.

He shouldn't be scared of his _boyfriend._

Beck was just being rational and he was right about everything he said earlier.

At some point, after an hour of driving (the traffic was heavy), and when they only have left like forty minutes to arrive to Connecticut. Peter turned on his side and looked at Beck. He felt the dry tears on his cheeks, he still was crying for about a few minutes after getting in the car and it hurt to see Beck not daring to glance at him or take pity.

Peter felt his own face puffy, he was cold and he pulled his boyfriend's jacket tighter on himself. He was dying to speak, but he didn't want to disturb Quentin's relaxed expression as he drove.

The man must have felt his gaze, because he side-eyed him shortly and then sighed, "Do you wanna go to the bathroom?" He asked quietly.

The mention of a bathroom almost made Peter cringe, because he didn't know how long it will have to be for Beck to trust him again. He is guessing that Beck is capable of checking Peter before going to a bathroom to make sure he doesn't have anything that can compromise them. It is all Peter's fault, really. The only good thing that came out of this is the fact that he was able to contact his parents one last time.

_One last time. _That made Peter uncomfortable and uncertain.

"Huh?" Quentin speaking made Peter snap out of it, "Or, are you hungry?"

Peter didn't know if he <strike>should</strike> want to talk, but he felt relieved to hear Quentin speaking to him, and he actually sounding concerned. It's like Quentin's attention is Peter's source of energy.

Peter shook his head. 

"What is it then?"

That seems like permission to talk. 

But, still, the boy just lifted his hand and touched Beck's arm, he straightened on his seat and looked at him.

Beck sighed, "Peter, no."

"Beck, please," He whispered, with a little hesitation. 

"Sit back, I'm driving," The man said firmly. 

Peter did so quickly, still not letting go of the man, "I'm sorry, please," He almost whimpered, "I don't like you being angry at me."

Quentin shook his head, he still wasn't looking at him, "We already talked, Peter. Now, drop it."

"I'm sorry–"

"I said, drop it," He raised his voice the slightest bit and Peter looked down. Beck continued, "I won't reward you for what you did. You wanted to behave like a child, well now you're in time out –now, let go of me, Peter."

The boy did let go of him and his eyes burned hot again with tears. He sniffed and slowly leaned his head against the window, he looked at the passing concrete with half-closed eyes and he mumbled something, waiting for Beck to shut him up.

"I just want you to hold my hand," He said pathetically, "I don't feel okay." 

But, he wasn't silenced. 

After a moment, Peter jumped shortly when something touched his open palm. He looked down on his lap and saw Quentin's larger hand covering his own, they interlocked fingers. Peter looked at Quentin but he wasn't stared back. Quentin squeezed his hand, Peter gave a sigh in relief and he finally shut his eyes.

Beck is still upset, but at least he's letting his guard down gradually. Just for Peter's sake and because he's crying. 

He did tell Peter once that Peter is his only weakness in this world.

Sometimes, Peter believes it. 

-

They entered Hartford, Connecticut around five o'clock. 

Peter could barely appreciate the town because he was still nervous and worried about earlier events, even though Quentin held his hand for most of the ride. 

He was merely expecting to pull in an acceptable motel, or in a really cheap hotel, but he was left confused when they drove in the start of nicer streets and what looks like an expensive neighborhood. Peter frowned and lifted his head from where it was resting on the window. 

Peter turned to look at his boyfriend when they started pulling up in front of a house. 

"Where are we?" He asked. 

"I rented an Airb&b." 

The boy looked around him again, "I... Thought you said we needed to lay low for a while." 

Quentin sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt, "I planned with anticipation to have a celebratory night in a nice place because of finally leaving New York," He shrugged and gave Peter a tight smile, "I meant to tell you earlier, but... You know, _that _happened." 

He looked down. Quentin's gaze made him shift on his seat. 

"Let's go," The man mumbled, turning off the engine and opening the door. Though he stopped and turned back to look at Peter when he didn't move, he still was looking down.

Peter sniffed and crossed his arms. He wasn't in the position of throwing a tantrum, but he really didn't feel like getting off the car. He didn't deserve this. Not after what he did, Quentin is probably thinking the same and Peter can't bear that thought.

"Hey..." The leather of the seat squeaked when Quentin got closer to him and placed a hand on Peter's leg, his thumb rubbed carefully there, "Let's go."

He obeyed. Because Quentin was giving him a kind smile.

–

The house was nice, it almost reminded him of his own but this one wasn't as big as his house in New York. This one brought him some sort of warmth, the lady was nice and dinner was ready for them when they settled down. Quentin only rented the master bedroom.

Which was cozy too, it was cold outside but the heater was doing a good job in keeping them warm. 

Peter wasn't hungry. His stomach hurt, so when Quentin placed the tray with the food on the bed and told Peter to have a seat, he shook his head and took off his coat.

"I'd like to take a shower first," Peter said quietly, he forced himself to not add '_Can I? _'. He doesn't need to ask for permission...right?

Damnit.

"... Can I?"

Quentin nodded and took a bite of the steak, "Of course –But..." 

Peter was turning around but he stopped when Beck spoke.

"Leave your backpack here, Peter." 

The boy sighed and walked towards the bed, "I want to change in the bathroom, it's cold." 

"I don't care, leave your backpack here," Beck said firmly. He stood up and dropped the fork on the tray. 

He looked down and shrugged off his backpack to place it on the mattress, a little reluctant, "I don't have anything else on me, B–" 

"You said that last time," Quentin pointed out, quiet and demanding, he grabbed his backpack and opened the zipper, "Go shower. I'll give you your clothes when you're finished."

Peter could just nod slowly, he watched for a second his boyfriend looking inside his backpack and searching; he couldn't blame him. 

(That's what Peter gets for lying). 

–

Peter sat on the shut toilet seat, only wearing his underwear. He's cold but he doesn't care.

He is waiting for the water to turn warm, which it did a long time ago, he stayed put, hiding his face in his hands. 

_Shame. Shame. _

His elbows rest on top of his thighs, creating dark red circles on his skin. Again, he doesn't care. Not when suddenly everything feels like it's settling in like he finally came to the realization that he's left. With Quentin. That his parents were apparently worried. And the vague thoughts of '_maybe I didn't think this through__' _invaded him from time to time.

Now his boyfriend is angry at him too and Peter will probably take long to gain Quentin's trust again.

He cringes when thinking back at their little altercation in the bathroom. He still gets shivers remembering the look on Quentin's face. He was almost sure that Quentin could have hit him right there and then–

_No. _Peter shook his head. Just no. Quentin would never do that to him.

Peter misinterpreted the situation. Quentin was just doing that for his own good.

Two knocks on the door made Peter jumped shortly, he looked up quickly and wiped the tears off his flushed cheeks.

"Are you okay, Peter?" 

He took a deep breath, trying to avoid his voice from breaking, but it did anyway. 

"Uh, y-yeah," Peter sniffed and added, "Come in." 

The door opened carefully, the sound of the TV playing was clearer and Quentin appeared, closing the door behind them, leaving Peter in silence once again, except for the soft steps Quentin gave when he walked towards where Peter is sitting. He exhaled when he saw Peter's face and Peter looked down when he caught the blue eyes; he started playing with the fair hairs on his thigh. 

At least his eyesight wasn't getting blurring wet like it was earlier, he just emitted quiet sniffs. 

"Peter," Quentin said, standing before him, "Look at me." 

Peter shook his head. 

The man sighed again and knelt on the ground, just in-between Peter's legs, his hands brushed each side of him gingerly, making goosebumps erupt on his torso. 

"Look at me, baby." 

That made Peter break. He sobbed messily and hiccupped, all while throwing himself towards Beck, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders tightly and hid his face on the side of his neck, breathing in the familiar cologne. 

_"I'm sorry."_

Quentin hushed him carefully, he rubbed his hands up and down his naked back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, B." The boy said again, holding him tighter. 

A small silence followed before Quentin pulled away to look at him, he stroked Peter's wet cheek with his thumb, "What are you sorry for?" He mumbled. 

"Lying to you." 

"I'm greatly disappointed, Peter," Quentin said calmly. Giving Peter a pitiful look when he sobbed again. 

"I know," Peter whispered. 

The man sighed and held both sides of Peter's face in his hands, forcing him to look at Quentin, "But, that doesn't stop me from loving you... And forgiving you." 

He only blinked away a single tear, staring into the blue eyes. 

"I forgive you, okay?" Beck nodded, shaking Peter's head gently, as if trying to shake him of his current emotional state, "But, Peter. I don't want you to lie to me ever again." 

"I won't, I swear," He nodded too and messily rub his face, trying to pat it dry. 

"There will be a bigger consequence if you do." 

Peter whimpered lowly when the hands tightened on his head, he moved a hand on his own to place it in Quentin's wrist, he squeezed it, but the hold didn't soften. Peter didn't move any further, he just stared at Beck and bit his bottom lip to keep it from wobbling.

"Am I clear?" A hand sneaked behind and gripped Peter's curls slightly, it _almost _didn't hurt, it almost was just a firm grip. 

It wasn't like when they have sex and Peter kindly asks Quentin to pull at his hair, or when they are kissing and Peter likes a steady grip interlocking there. It didn't feel good or arousing, because Beck wasn't kissing him or fucking him, he was giving Peter a stern look and his fingers were growing tighter at every passing second that Peter wasn't answering. 

Peter sobbed softly and tried to pray Quentin's hands away from his hair, "You're hurting me, B." 

Beck squeezed him and brought him closer. Peter gasped and became unsteady. He gripped the edges of the toilet seat. 

"Am I clear?" He repeated. 

Peter nodded fastly. He looked at Quentin with wet, red eyes and Quentin smiled unexpectedly, with shut lips, sweetly and comforting. 

"Good boy." 

Peter didn't dare to speak. 

Not even when Quentin strongly said, "Don't lie to me ever again, Peter." 

Peter just sniffed again and hugged Quentin when he let go of him. The warmth of the familiar arms around him made Peter feel slightly better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> (Also, not trying to sound dramatic but I feel like this will probably be the last update, because I literally have no clue where this story is going and I'm not into Quentin/Peter as I was months ago, and someone always finds a way to complain about the grammar. So I'm really sorry for those few who were enjoying this. And, thank you so much for supporting and standing by:-) ily)


End file.
